Oh
by mawhn
Summary: She's smart. She's beautiful. She's mature, mysterious, sexy, playful, and absolutely irresistible to Jack Overland and completely off limits because she's his best friend's older sister. She's hard to get, but Jack seriously doubts that she's playing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :)**

** So this is just another Jelsa modern-day AU. I hope you enjoy it!**

******########**

**Oh.**

_**She's smart. She's beautiful. She's mature-mysterious, sexy, playful, and absolutely irresistible to Jack Overland and completely off-limits because she's his best friend's older sister. She's hard to get, but Jack seriously doubts that she's playing.**_

**########**

"**T**ell me again, why do you need us to come to dinner tonight?" Jack felt a gnat- or dust, leaf, whatever, land on his flat cheek and, on reflex, slapped himself. Hard. He gave a small yelp. Looking to see if anyone witnessed that, his gaze locked on the blue eyes of Galinda Goode. She giggled and he flushed. Both moved on with their day, Galinda forgetting the whole thing and Jack trying to. That's as far as interaction can go for them.

Anna reared back and looked at him with big teal eyes and hands clasped together, "Please, please,_ please_, Jack! I haven't seen my sister's face in years, I'm so nervous!"

"Well then shouldn't that be, like, a private family thing?" Jack said. He grimaced at the thought of sitting around a long table with plenty of silverware he didn't know how to use, painful small talk, and stiff button down shirts. He ran a knuckle through his chestnut locks, a nervous habit of his.

"It'll be so awkward!" Her braided bun bounced with her movements.

"Uh, yes. A private family thing, my point exactly. Thanks for understanding." He shot back. "Didn't Tooth already tell you she would go?"

Anna dodged a football player as they walked, looking sheepish. "It's just... I love Tooth and all... butIthinkshe'llmakeitworse."

Just barely catching that last bit of her sentence, he knew he couldn't argue. The first time he met Tooth, she practically stuck her whole fist in his mouth, gushing over how white his teeth were. He still doesn't know why. He shouldn't have been so surprised, Jack realized, when he went into deep thought about their friends. None of them were exactly normal compared to your average, everyday acquaintances. Most of them were different in someway that separated them from society.

"How about Merida?" Ah, Merida Dunbroch, with her round, blue eyes, button nose, freckles, little face, foreign accent, and wild curls...she's adorable...

...Merida, with her many weapons (bow and arrow being her favorite), master in violence, and obsession with nocturnal and/or flesh-eating animals, she can tear you to shreds. Don't ever cry in front of her.

Anna became more distressed with the mere thought of it, getting a cute wrinkle in her nose that Jack noticed after three years of knowing her, "With her table manners?"

"Since when has that mattered?"

"To my mom?" Anna scoffed, "Always."

"Buns?"

"Too rowdy."

"Yeah...Lotte?"

"Uh?"

"Zel?"

"With Eugene? Ew."

"Tiana. She's great with parents."

"My mom likes her way too much. They would start talking ab-"

"Kay, how 'bout Phoebe?"

"She'd invite Tooth and I don't even know her well. Don't interrupt me."

"Nick."

"He'll only go if I make him cookies."

"Ugh, but you like cookies!" She gave him a look. "Okay, okay... Ari?"

"My step dad walked in on her combing her hair with our forks."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"..._What_? Nevermind. Sandy."

"None of us know sign. He'd have to use his notebook and you know he's uncomfortable with that."

Jack huffed and threw his arms out in frustration, almost whacking a poor freshman boy in the face as they passed. "And why can't Kristoff go with you?"

"He is! But after what happened last time-"

"That's your fault. How can you even think of doing_ that_ in the same house as your parents?"

"If my mom and Wilt can do that down the hall then I should be-"

"Without locking the door-"

"He should have knocked-"

"_You_," He pointed an accusing finger at her with a wicked grin, "Should have kept it in your pant-"

"The point is, the first meeting with my sister in eleven years can't be anymore mentally straining than it should be."

Jack raised his hands in surrender.

Until just yesterday, Anna never mentioned having a sister. It's like she just came out of no where. She didn't give any word on it, she had no pictures, and it turned out that she was coming all the way from Europe, no specific country. Anna said she's emailed and texted her but hasn't talked to her face to face since she was five, or when her parents split. She's funny, gives good advice, protective, moves a lot, and she's coming over to visit for an unknown amount of time. This _Elsa_ almost seemed unreal.

Now with the mention of some of the pair's friends, it should be the right time to introduce some important people.

Let's start with Buns.

Fortunately, that isn't his real name. _Un_fortunately, he's called that anyway. Nope, his full name is Edmund Asters Bennet, nickname formerly Ben or Benny. Thanks to a petty prank pulled at a barbeque by Jack himself, involving Edmund's seat, Edmund's burger, Edmund's butt, and bad timing for a bathroom break, the new, endearing identity was bestowed upon their "rowdy" friend. His blue-black wild hair, tall, strong figure, and Australian accent won him the hearts of half the female population, maybe even a few males.

Lottie and Ti. Charlotte and Tiana. You never saw one without the other, no matter how many times Lottie would third wheel when Navine, Tiana's boyfriend, came around. They were complete opposites, Lottie being the rich, spoiled daddy's girl, and Ti being the hard-working, I-won't-take-your-bullshit... daddy's girl.

Rapunzel, or Zel, has a lot of hair, and time on her hands. She does anything to fill that time because her parents don't allow her to take any extra curricular activities outside of school. She especially loves to paint. She fears ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quick sand, cannibals, and snakes, the plague (for some odd reason) and much more. Her bulging green eyes and baby face won over the hearts of many, including Flynn Fitz's, her boyfriend.

Tooth only takes her nickname because her real name is Tootie, and there was no way she was going to be called that, despite having her braces taken off years ago. She harbored a major crush on Jack ,which he really didn't respond to, and the energy of a five-year-old kid on a sugar rush.

Nick Claud North towered over everyone in school, even Bun, due to much physical labor in his family auto repair shop. He can inhale almost anything edible, but has a special taste for cookies.

The ditzy third red head of the group was Ariel Finn. She comes from a small island no one knows the name of and hardly knew any english upon her arrival. Being the new girl was tough for her without being able to speak, but she somehow managed. She knows more english now, but still limited. She has an excellent singing voice.

And finally, Sandy, a little dude with hair that makes him look like he sticks his fingers in electrical sockets in his spare time, is a mute. This caused him a lot of difficulty in his social life.

"How come you've never told us about her before?"

Anna's freckled skin tinted pink, "It just never came up."

For four years? "Doesn't she ever visit?"

"No, or else I wouldn't be panicking right now! My parents didn't end well, okay? He took Elsa and moved to the other side of the world. So are you coming or not?"

Jack felt bad for prodding at a touchy subject, but he saw a flash of something in her face. Pain. Anna was hurting, and she wasn't saying anything about it.

"Aren't you nervous about seeing your dad, too?" He only met with silence, an unusual case with Anna. The loud chatter of the school halls and the students' hustle and bustle to get to their next class seemed ten times louder. The two friends squeezed past a particularly tight crowd when the ginger spoke up.

"My dad isn't coming. And Elsa isn't visiting. She's moving in."

Jack took an abrupt stop, causing Anna, who trailed behind, to stumble in her steps. Jack steadied her by her shoulders, wrinkling her green blouse. A few passerbys gave them dirty looks for blocking off part of the hallway, but Jack and Anna were in no rush to get to chemistry.

"Anna." She wouldn't meet his eyes. "Did something happen?"

She released a heavy breath, and in that moment she looked five years older. Jack noticed how her shoulders sagged with gravity she'd probably been carrying for who knows how long.

"My dad, my real dad, passed away. Four weeks ago." She brought her gaze up to his, finally. Her eyes didn't rim with tears and her voice didn't break, but Jack wondered if they had not long before.

Oh god, why didn't she say anything? When was she planning to tell anyone this?

"It's okay." She added a beat too quickly. "He never kept in touch. We weren't close, I mean, I'm closer to my step dad... Kristoff knows."

Though Anna's denial unsettled him, Jack was thankful for Wilt's presence in her family. Anna told him that she and her mother had taken his last name years ago, after the wedding, changing from the Snows to the Summers. Jack didn't know if Elsa was included in this family.

He hugged her, because a loss was still a loss, no matter how much Anna would deny that it was hers.

"Anna." He could only say. He'd never been good at consoling people, but he would try because Anna deserved that. "I'm so sorry."

She buried her face into his blue hoodie, giving him a whiff of her strawberry shampoo. Jack felt a surge of pride for being able to comfort her. Anna was the kind of person to face her problems with a cheery voice and a strong front, topped with a practiced smile. She recognized her feelings easily, but never understood what the cause of them were.

She pulled away, eyes so wide that her dark lashes probably brushed her eyebrows. "We have to go!"

She tugged on Jack's collar, and they were off, the colors of rusted red lockers and white walls and classroom doors blurring into one. They skidded to a stop in front of a door marked 609- chemistry, taking time to compose themselves before entering the room filled with other sophomores. They made it right on time. Part of Jack inwardly groaned. He never liked science. It took away any sort of magic or mystery. That, and he failed miserably at it.

"Anna." He called while she headed to her lab seat, black skirt swishing.

She gave him an arched brow.

He sighed, "What time do you want me to be there?"

Anna smiled, sitting down in quiet triumph.

"Six o'clock sharp. Don't you dare be late, Jackson Overland."

**###########**

**I suppose I'm okay with how this turned out. I'm not entirely sure on what I want to do with this story, but I have a few ideas already.**

** As for **_**Come Away**_**, I've decided that I want to update it weekly, **_**possibly**_** on Monday nights. I have the chapters planned out, I just need to write some final drafts. The same might go for any of my future stories.**

**. . .**

_**This is one of my first fics, so if you'd all be so kind... **_

_**Please bear with me, and note that I don't have much time to write, type, or edit. The story may be a little rushed (or slow), some chapters may be a little short, there will be many typos, and this in all will not be my best work. **__**I also procrastinate a LOT.**_

_**I'm mostly doing these stories for the fun of them, so please go easy with the criticism.**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**-Mawhn**_


	2. First Impressions

**########**

**Why hello there ;)**

** I would just like to thank everyone who took their time to read this, and for the reviews, favorites, and followers. :'D you're all so nice! After this chapter I'm going to try to start doing updates weekly, or just when I can, even if it kills me a little. If any of you have suggestions, feel free to tell me because I don't have a specific plotline planned for this yet. **

**Thank you, kamicakes, I am rather proud of my cover picture :)**

**Zulka- ;) maybe he does. I haven't decided on that yet. It would be difficult, considering I STILL haven't seen Wicked. I love Glinda none the less.**

_**Please excuse me for any grammar and spelling mistakes. There will be many.**_

_**(I dont own anything :)**_

**########**

**Chapter 2- First Impressions**

**########**

**J**ack was stumped. He'd never been to another friend's house for a formal dinner. The closest he's ever gotten was Chinese take-out at Nick's while his parents slept upstairs. What was he supposed to wear? Say? He met her parents before, so he wasn't worried about that, but Anna's sister? He had some serious kissing up to do .

How he met Anna's family is a very uncomfortable story for him. Anna, on the other hand, found it hilarious. Jack came over to study, like the rest of their friends did later that night (none of them got much studying done, in the end) but he had gotten the time wrong and arrived an hour early. Her mother, who hadn't met Kristoff at the time, immediately flocked to his side with a knowing smile and eagerness to sit him down, feed him, and get to know him better. It turned out to be a very long hour.

Her step dad, Wilt, he met at a nearby Wal-Mart, two years after knowing Anna. Jack lost a bet to Rapunzel's boyfriend, Flynn, that Anna would break up with Hans, her eighth grade summer fling, in three day's time. The penalty was to buy twenty dollars worth of tampons and pads, or any other feminine products and leave it on freshmen representative Glinda's doorstep. Guess who recognized him and went to stand behind him in the checkout line?

So Jack had already had a few awkward encounters with the Summers family, and held no excitement for more, as nice as they were. Yet, he stood in front of his closet for a good thirty minutes, rifling through what he had and yanking and stuffing things back in. He showered, brushed his teeth, put on cologne, even tried to comb his hair down (to no avail) and if he weren't stressed out enough, Anna wouldn't stop pestering him via text message.

** Today 5:21 PM**

** HEY! Remember ****6:00****. Don't be latte**

**...**

** late* **

** It's a sit down dinner. So dress like semi casual.**

** ...**

** mmk?**

** ...**

** Today 5:25 PM**

** Jack answer.**

** ...**

** Today 5:46 PM**

**6:00**** remember. It's already ****5:45 ****so I wanted to rmeind you. yuo dont live that far, so.**

** ...**

* * *

** Low Battery**

** 20% of battery remaining**

** Dismiss**

* * *

** Today 5:58 PM**

** Jack**

** ...**

** Today 6:00**

** JACK.**

** ...**

** ! Jack!? grrrrrrr.**

** ...**

** its ****6:01**** where are u. **

**...**

Jack stared in disbelief at the texts. Then he grabbed randomly at his clothes, hoping for the best, and ended up in dark jeans and a grey button up, along with an extra winter coat for later. Good enough. He made it to Anna's at six- oh- seven. Not bad, right?

"You're late." Anna said, straight-faced. "I said six o' clock _sharp_."

Jack only mumbled a sad excuse, "Traffic?"

"You live down the street."

"Can I come in, please?"

Anna huffed and stepped aside, calling through the entry room, "Momma! Jack's here!"

A woman around her mid forties came through the doorway leading into the lavish livingroom. In her hands she wrung a dish rag; she's just come from the kitchen. Dark hair twisted into a low styled bun, but not low enough to reach her royal blue cardigan. Mrs. Summers received him with a welcoming smile, the corners around her eyes wrinkling, but not in a way that made her look old. She acted especially lively for the occasion, but Jack could see the faint outline of bags.

"Jack! I haven't seen you in so long- ELSA, we have company!" Jack jumped at the choppy exchange, and nearly did again when she snapped her attention back to him, away from up the dark wood stairs.

"Jack, you can sit yourself in the living room with Kristoff. Dinner's almost ready. I hope you like spaghetti." She glanced nervously towards the stairs again, and Jack noticed how on edge she was tonight, instead of her normal calm self. "What is taking that girl so long? Elsa!"

She jutted her chin out to the main room. "Go on." She told him. "Come set the table, Anna, like you were supposed to an hour ago- what you wearing? Get changed! Just because they're your friends doesn't mean you don't have to look nice! Go!"

**########**

So Jack met Anna's sister.

He asked Anna if he could borrow her phone charger and went up to fetch it himself. He dug through her pink room littered with magazines, looking for it buried somewhere next to her night stand, as she said, and came up with nothing. Not wanting to waste time or risk invading his friend's space, he turned his back on the mess and yelled down to her,

"I can't find your phone charger!"

He waited for a response, and got, "Check one of the top three drawers of my dresser!"

He went back into her room to do just that, opening the cherry wood furniture and searching through junk. When he didn't see it, he moved on to the next one. He grabbed a handful of socks and tried to push it out of the way.

"Oh, um, hello?" Jack, startled, jerked away from the drawer and turned, somehow banging his wrist and misplacing his steps so that he fell back against the dresser. The knobs jabbed into his skin and most likely left bruises on his back. It had the same feel as stepping on a Lego. When he looked up, his gaze met one of a girl, who had wide eyes and a hand clamped over her mouth. The light filtering through Anna's sheer curtains reflected off of her pale skin, the way it hit giving it a rosy tone. She coughed.

"Oh- Pardon me." Said she, with a voice as smooth as the edge of a blade. She came forward, taking him by his elbows and allowing him to grab at her own arms to balance himself. When he pulled himself together she took a step back, putting a good two or three feet between them. She laced her gloved hands together and pulled on a polite smile. "You must be Kristoff. I'm-"

_Elsa_, his mind answered before she did. He saw her lips move with her name, rolling off of her tongue in a gentle lyric. In the back of his head he knew who she was from the first "_Oh_." He should have introduced himself. He should have been creating stiff small talk about the weather. But he didn't.

No, he thought about her eyes, and how he couldn't choose whether to compare them to sapphires or the sea. He thought about how her lips resembled flower petals. He thought about how her white- blonde hair reminded him of morning light reflecting off of fresh snow. He didn't even see that she was still talking.

"Wait, what?" He said dumbly, finally coming out of his funk. He could have sworn he saw the left corner of her mouth tug up a tad more.

"You're Anna's boyfriend, correct?" He admired the way she held herself, like a queen, her last name. Not snobby, but definitely not someone to mess with.

"No." He blurted, "No, no, excuse me- I'm Jackson, I mean Jack. I mean you can call me that. Nice to meet you." He sprung his arm out for hand shake- but to his utter horror, he realized that when he tripped away from the drawer, he had brought a handful of its contents with him. The drawer normally held just socks and tank tops. Unfortunately for him, it had one bra, a bright pink balconette push-up.

And now he was holding it out to Elsa in offering.

The teens didn't say anything. Very slowly, Jack drew his hand back. He could feel the shocked girl's stare burning into his back as he stuffed the undergarment back into the dresser. Blood rushed to his big ears as he turned to regard her with a distressed look. This time, he held his emptied hand out, which she accepted, still slightly horrified. He imagined he could feel the cool touch of her fingertips beneath the fine cloth.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't- I wasn't... I was looking for..." _I'm not a pervert!_ He was trying to say, wanting to crawl under the bed and never come out.

"The phone charger..." she answered for him. A bit of blush dusted her own cheeks. "That's what I came here to tell you. I have it. In my room."

"Oh, okay." His heart still hammered.

She led him away from the embarrassing scene, and into her room. On her vanity was a coiled white Iphone charger with _Anna_ written in sharpie. As he went to pick it up, she watched him with careful eyes.

_She probably thinks you're here to steal her panties_, his mind taunted.

When he came back to her side, they paused, drowning in the loud silence. She toyed with the long sleeves of her sweetheart neckline, form hugging, teal dress. He rolled up his sleeves and kicked at the floor.

"We should go." She suggested, her eyes flitting to her snowflake patterned door. Jack didn't say anything in fear of what would pop out of his mouth. She headed down, Jack on her heels.

"So you're not dating Anna." She concluded.

"Um, no."

**########**

_**This is one of my first fics, so if you'd all be so kind... **_

_**Please bear with me, and note that I don't have much time to write, type, or edit. The story may be a little rushed (or slow), some chapters may be a little short, there will be many typos, and this in all will not be my best work. **__**I also procrastinate a LOT.**_

_**I'm mostly doing these stories for the fun of them, so please go easy with the criticism.**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**-Mawhn**_


	3. You're Welcome

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Hi :)**

** I just watched 500 Days of Summer for the first time! :'D it has a **_**beautiful**_** soundtrack!**

_** I would just like to thank everyone who took their time to read this, and for the reviews, favorites, and followers. I really appreciate it! If any of you have suggestions, feel free to tell me because I don't have a specific plotline planned for this yet. **_

**Bellabear1- I'm glad :D. And I really love bears. **

**electricangel12- oh, **_**heavens**_** no! Most other pairings I find tolerable... Janna will never be one of them. Though I can see why someone one would think that. I don't mean any offence to any fans of the pairing, but this will only stay as Jack and Anna **_**friendship.**_

**DesertSnowQueen- I happen to find dorkiness endearing. ;) Jack's character is actually one of the things about the story I was a little worried about. He might turn out to be a little OOC, maybe even a bit like Anna. I actually have ideas about Elsa meeting the gang typed up already, it just needs some changes. Thank you very much for the advice!**

**Animagus7- I was thinking about that, too, but I think this would be better without.**

**To the guest who asked how old they are- very good and important question! A lot of people who don't ship jelsa (but not all of them) reason that Elsa is too old for Jack, which I think is silly because I've seen bigger age differences in marriages. I took that into account and decided to apply that complication here. Because I don't want the age to be told through an author's note that is, sadly, all I can tell you, but you will find out soon.**

_**Please excuse me for any grammar and spelling mistakes. There will be many.**_

_**(I dont own anything :)**_

**Chapter 3- You're Welcome.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**S**o how was it?" His mom asked. He closed the front door behind him, house keys jingling off of his fingers. Walking home from Anna's had been a pain, not from the biting fall winds and damp ground but from his pinchy shoes. He should have taken their offer to drive him home.

In all honesty, the dinner was painless enough. He made next to no eye contact with Elsa, steered clear of any embarrassing stories, and ate good food. If anything bothered him tonight, it had to be the way that his mind clung onto every last word or piece of knowledge he could get on the pale girl, none of which was actually said by her. Anna, who had _somehow_ obtained the information despite the fact that her sister had only been there for two hours, and was sleeping or getting ready since, took the habit of answering for her.

_She likes ice skating for fun. She likes designing buildings and clothes. She went to the mall during the two days she stayed at a motel before today. A social worker dropped her off at the house around four o'clock. She doesn't like the clothes at Brandy Melville. Her eighteenth birthday was this upcoming January, on the twenty-first. She is sitting next to me and her mother, straight across from Kristoff._

The conversation started out small, mostly trivial talk about what classes they were in this year and what Kristoff and Anna were doing next Saturday. Saturday shifted to dating, dating shifted to friends, friends shifted to school, school shifted to Elsa...

And she had yet to say one word.

"So you kids have been in school for, what, three weeks now?" Wilt asked them. He spun a bite of pasta around his fork and nodded to Jack. Jack bobbed his head, mouth too full to give him a verbal answer. Wilt was always good at catching him at times where he couldn't speak.

"Ah," Mrs. Summers beamed, "See, Elsa? They just about started, it might not be too hard to meet new people."

"And Eugene can introduce you to his friends!" Anna added, looking at her sister in hope of approval. In the corner of his eyes he saw Elsa fidget under everyone elses' gazes, as if still not used to being around them. _She wasn't._

And how would she be? He observed his company, from Wilt's forehead wrinkles and salt and pepper beard, to the big brown doe eyes and blonde mop on Kristoff's head. The only person he really knew here sat diagonal to him: Anna. He met Kristoff when he took his hockey team to the ice rink Jack worked at. He proved himself to be a good guy for Anna through much work, which was difficult because Jack was very protective of his friends. After that Hans douche took her heart and tore it to shreds, and with how fast Anna jumped back into dating, Jack was sure for a while that Kristoff was just a rebound.

"Why Eugene?" It left his lips before he could think about it. He attended to his plate and speared a meatball, trying to look aloof.

"He and Elsa are the same age." Kristoff interjected. "I doubt she'll want to spend her whole senior year hanging out with sophomores. Even Eugene doesn't stay with Punzie at lunch everyday."

_She and Eugene are the same age. She's a senior, nearing her eighteenth birthday._ Jack knit his dark brows together, letting that sink in. _She's almost two years older than me. _"Aren't they all guys?"

"So?" Kristoff tilted his thick eyebrow, and Jack received an amused smile, "What's it to you?"

Jack left the question hanging, he didn't have an answer. He also didn't like the look Kristoff gave him, even if it was just teasing. They moved on, and the deeper they went into detail about the topic of what classes Elsa should take, the more she didn't look up from her plate, or even eat. She just pushed her noodles around in silence. _She didn't take her gloves off to eat._

Feeling safe enough to study her, he traced the profile of her high cheekbones. He could make out faint freckles on her nose and the cat- like shape and slant to her crystalline eyes. She wore an intricate bun similar to her mother's. Her absentminded smiles showed him how out-of-place she must have felt. He thought about her situation, and put himself in her shoes.

_ She's an alien here._

Then it dawned on him that he wasn't the only one observing her.

Anna sat next to Kristoff, leaning forward on her elbows, regardless of her mother's instructions to keep them off of the table. Her eyes glued to Elsa in childish curiosity, yearning for any kind of attention from her older sister. Jack knew that if he really focused on his glass of water, he would see it quiver from the vibrations sent from her tapping foot, something she always did when she got impatient.

"Momma! Rapunzel and Eugene said they can come over around seven. They want to welcome Elsa." Anna had changed, now in a black dress with a sweetheart neckline that flared with her every move. She had the same hairstyle as the one she wore earlier today.

Elsa cleared her throat, finally speaking for the first time since she greeted Kristoff while waiting for dinner, "Actually I think I might turn in. I feel a little odd." She stood, and Anna panicked.

"But you haven't even finished half of your food!" She exclaimed.

"I'm not so hungry." Elsa held her sides, hugging her body in a defensive stance, her shoulders caving in slightly.

"B-but!" Anna shot up too quickly and had to be supported by Kristoff's burly frame. "Wait!"

Elsa stopped to listen.

"Hem." Anna mumbled, "It would be so great if you could meet two more of my friends. Just two of them. And we have ice cream."

The last part was mostly out of desperation, but Elsa's eyes twinkled with fondness for her sister, "What kind?"

"Chocolate." Both girls grinned at each other and burst into a fit of giggles that, to Jack, made Elsa not look so lonely. Anna's eyes filled with a sparkle he'd never seen before, something he didn't realize she was missing.

_She loves chocolate. Both of them do._

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was towards the end of the night that Jack started to suffocate.

The long mahogany table could seat ten people, eight of which were filled. The two new members of the group were Eugene Flynn Fitzherbert and Rapunzel Gothel. The pleasant cold of the tiled floor seeped through his socks, but didn't soothe the raging frustration he felt with his whole person. He felt it in his head- the pit of his stomach- his fists- his shaking leg... maybe he could even feel it in his armpits if he really tried- as he watched the two of them. Elsa and Eugene. Eugene and Elsa. That sounded horrible and left a weird taste in his mouth.

He knew he was being foolish, having just met the girl, and that she was his best friend's older sister and that could not be okay...

But it really wasn't his fault that Elsa was so damn attractive.

And it _really _wasn't his fault that Eugene was such a flirt, girlfriend or not.

Reminding himself time and time again that Rapunzel claimed Flynn as hers more than two months ago, and that friends' family members were strictly off-limits, he pushed all of the troubling thoughts to the back of his head, where they were safest.

Jack wasn't being fair; he didn't know Eugene all that well, not even as well as he knew Kristoff. All he ever really was to him was the egotistical jerk with the nice brown hair who came around to mess with little Punzie (Yes, Jack had to mention the hair because he, himself, couldn't get his own brown hair to sit right). Flynn was the guy that Punzie was too good, and too young, to get involved with, but she did. After a lot of going back and forth, this way and that with their relationship, they made it official, that yeah, they might like each other back.

"Sorry if this is rude or whatever," Eugene started, "but if you're from somewhere in Europe, and for like most of your life, too, shouldn't you have an accent?"

Rapunzel hit him and he hissed, "I said _sorry_!"

Elsa only giggled, which clearly delighted Anna. _She laughs behind her left hand._ "Well, our dad was American, and I never really lived in just one place. We moved around a lot- too much for me to pick up one. I also lived here with Anna until I was eight."

Even if Jack found it great that Elsa was finally talking, he noticed the weary looks Mrs. Summers gave Wilt, and couldn't agree, if they were on the right page, more. From what Elsa was going through, it was given that she was under a lot of stress, and that speaking about her deceased father with people she has to move in with just that day wouldn't make it better, right? But Elsa showed no signs of grieving. She was still polite, reserved, and careful.

_She only smiled. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_So_... Jack."

Mr and Mrs. Summers left to get ice cream sandwiches. The girls who insisted they do so, along with a golden-haired hockey player and Elsa, left to finish off the remaining chocolate tub they had. They also offered to wash dishes. The last two boys left to sit themselves in the livingroom in front of the television. Every now and then Eugene would give Jack a cautious glance, and with every look, Jack got antsier for the rest to return.

"_What_?" He said after getting sick of trying to dodge his eyes.

"Have I been bothering you, or something?"

"What?" this time Jack sounded confused.

"I don't know, but you've been giving me these... looks. All night."

"Well, sorry."

"So you were."

"Were what?"

"Giving me looks! You didn't deny it!"

"Just drop it."

"No, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Jackson?"

This time neither of them spoke, and looked up to the one who did: a pale girl with even paler hair. In her hand she cupped a pink bowl with a tiny round handle on its edge.

"Would either of you like some ice cream?"

Without permission, Jack's tone softened, "No thanks, I'll wait for the sandwiches."

The boy next to him didn't respond, only looking at Jack with a blank stare. Elsa just shrugged and smirked, "So you wouldn't mind if I took this?"

"Nope."

When she left, Eugene asked, "How come we're not allowed to call you Jackson? I mean you still call me Eugene sometimes...Oh." A look of understanding passed over his face.

Then he was staring again.

"What?" He was really getting tired of asking.

"_Oh!_"

"_What!_"

Eugene cracked up. When he finished, he grinned and eyed Jack, then the place where Elsa had been standing moments before. "Anna's going to skin you."

Seeing exactly what the older boy meant, Jack turned red,"You don't know Anna."

"And you don't, either, if you don't see why she should."

"And why should she?"

"Because you were totally checking out her s-!"

Jack pounced, smushing his hands against the guy's mouth. "No, I _wasn't_, and will you _shut up_?"

Eugene shoved him off. "If you weren't you wouldn't get so defensive."

"Well, will you shut up, then?"

"With a price."

"What could you _want _from me?" Jack hissed at him, "A _kiss_?"

"Hey, if you're offering."

The look of disgust marring Jack's face made him cackle more.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"It really sucked." Jack left his keys on the coffee table, and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** This was mostly an introduction to what Elsa was like, but also because I really love Eugene (the reason I don't ship Jackunzel).**

_**This is one of my first fics, so if you'd all be so kind... **_

_**Please bear with me, and note that I don't have much time to write, type, or edit. The story may be a little rushed (or slow), some chapters may be a little short, there will be many typos, and this in all will not be my best work. **__**I also procrastinate a LOT.**_

_**I'm mostly doing these stories for the fun of them, so please go easy with the criticism.**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**-Mawhn**_


	4. Chapter 3 and a half- A Bloomin

**IMPORTANT- I, myself, dislike reading authors notes, so I hate to be such a hypocrite, but it is suggested that you read them.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

** Hello.**

_**Thanks to everyone who took their time to read this, and for the reviews, favorites, and followers. **_

**windstruck07- I inwardly cringed at making Elsa older than Jack at first, but then decided to for my own reasons, I'm glad you understand. Because Jack is centuries old, jelsa would make sense in an Edward Cullen and Bella kind of way (before she became a vampire). BUT, because Jack's body is immortal, and Elsa ages, she is physically more mature, even if she doesn't look like it. Get what I mean? **

**DesertSnowQueen- I enjoy reading your reviews! :) I agree with Jack being like Anna, but I also think he's less optimistic. Eugene is the **_**best. **_**3**

**electricangel12- good suggestion, I'll keep it in mind.**

**Alice- Thank you! And as for Jack, I have a few ideas that'll affect his character ;)**

**Guest on July 19- Holding a bra is cliché? Wow, I don't know if that's happened in a movie or story already, but if it has it was purely coincidence that I thought of that! My apologies!**

**(I gave Jack blue eyes and brown hair. Go with it, for now, and trust me.)**

_**Please excuse me for any grammar and spelling mistakes. **_

_**(I dont own anything :)**_

**Chapter 3 and 1/2- A Blooming-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**J**ack hated having plans on Wednesday nights. It threw his time off, making that night feel like friday, and the rest of the school week extra long. So this thursday morning, Jack was especially crabby.

"Aahughahhh!" The loud roar sounded across the plain white dining room/kitchen. You would expect the inhabitants of the Overland house to look over at the sleepy, blue-eyed fifteen-year-old who created such a sound, but no one gave him a second look.

Jack took a seat at the small round table, the one next to his sister, who moaned, "Jack, shut _up_. Your yawns are so _ugly_." She rested her head against the table so that her brown hair curtained her face, muffling any last whine she had.

"I don't know." The siblings' mother said, voice dripping in sarcasm. She didn't divert her attention away from her bowl of oatmeal. "It sounded a little throaty today. Is something the matter, dear?"

If it hadn't been obvious, the Overlands weren't morning people.

Jack's ten-year-old look-a-like, Pippa, glared at him through a gap in her hair. "Did you eat all the Poptarts?"

Because Jack's beloved little sister could be the devil at this hour, Jack resisted jeering at her and avoided the question. "Mom, did you ask Dad if he could pick me up from hockey today? I thought we could stay a while on the ice."

His mother lost her hard stare and replaced it with one of pity. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry. You know your Dad is-"

"Busy. Yeah. Got it. It was worth a shot." He grabbed a banana, no intention of eating it. His mother watched as he pushed himself up, chair screeching, and left the room. A year ago his shoulders would have slumped from dejection. His heart would have broken at the realization that his father, again, couldn't attend his games or even have dinner with him. This happened so many times, too many times for Jack to even remember when he stopped caring.

Mr. Lunar Overland was a mysterious man. Jack hardly ever saw his dad, and believed he had no reason to anymore. When Jack was younger, his father got him interested in hockey, even trained with him everyday until sixth grade. He was the one who encouraged fairy tales and stories. He was the one to wake him up in the middle of the night on Christmas eve every year to catch Santa Claus. Now he only has any real conversations with him every few weeks.

Jack sulked to the bathroom, getting himself dolled up for the day and snatching his school bag and hockey gear off of the floor of his messy room. A few video games and dirty clothes caught on his feet on the way out, but it still didn't convince him that he needed to tidy up. When he got to the entry room he retrieved his house key from the coffee table, sighing at the thought of walking to school and back.

"Can't wait to drive." He murmured to himself.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rapunzel's bright expression almost made up for his hellish morning. She beamed at him, jumping up and down with excitement. Her purple wine skirt sprung dangerously high on her legs. Her silky gold locks were pulled into a thick mermaid braid (don't ask how Jack knew what kind it was) and her eyes were so round and large that she looked owlish.

"I think classes are shorter today for the club thingy at lunch! My parents might let me join one this year!"

"Clubs?" Jack mimicked. "Do you have one in mind?"

_ "All of them!" _She squealed.

When she gained a few odd looks, Zel stopped, cleared her throat, and tucked her arms behind her back. She playfully swayed back and forth with half lidded eyes. "I mean, I don't know yet."

Jack returned to shoving his books into his locker, elbowing it shut. He didn't have time for clubs with winter sports season approaching. His main focus had to be on conditioning and extra hockey practice before and after school. He also had to keep up his grades. He may not sit well in a tight classroom, but he couldn't repeat last year's mistakes.

"Eugene was a little... affectionate last night, don't you think?" Her voice had a teasing ring to it.

"Oh yeah?" He didn't know where she was going with this.

"You know. The winks, nudges, sexy eyes..." She counted off of her fingertips. "The _smoulder_... Jackson Overland! Is there something going on between you and my boyfriend that I should know about?"

Jack sniggered and shook his head, "Do you think I'm trying to steal him from you?"

"Trust me, you're no threat. Eugene has dirt on you, doesn't he?"

Jack stared at her in mock offense, "He doesn't! And _excuse me_, I could so get a Eugene!"

"Guys, guys." Big arms came out of no where and draped themselves around the sophomores' shoulders. "There's plenty of me to go around."

Jack wrenched himself free of the larger boy's grasp. The man still hugged Rapunzel, who giggled as he attacked her with little kisses. Eugene. Of course.

"Get a room." He spat.

"Oh, Jackie." Flynn pulled away and played with the end of her braid. "I think you're jealous."

"This is the two hundreds building!" Rapunzel thought aloud. "Isn't your class all the way across campus?"

"Maybe I missed you, Blondie. And I needed to see my bitch!"

Jack held back his laughter when he saw Zel's expression shift from dreamy to furious.

"Eugene." She said, sickly sweet, "What did you call me?"

Eugene paled, seeing he screwed up. "I was talking about Jack. Jack's my bitch. I love you Zellie."

"I'm confused." Jack cut into the lover's spat.

"Come on, Jack, get with it! Every senior needs a freshman bitch."

"I'm a sophomore."

"Same thing."

"_When_ did I become your bitch?"

Rapunzel didn't let them continue. "Why are you really here?" She condescended.

"I have to meet Elsa and Anna here to show her around. Hey Jack, why don't you join us?" Flynn smirked his way.

Jack gulped at the thought of seeing Elsa again, and would've jumped at the chance if not for Rapunzel interfering. "Gee, thanks for the invite." She scoffed, "but I have to get to class. I hate say, but Jack, you should too."

"Why? Who do you have next?" Flynn asked.

"Mordu." Jack groaned. "And after that Merida and I have Jafar."

Eugene made a face. "Ew."

"Yeah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ "Overland, bring that here. It's blocking the walkway." Mr. Jafar barked._

_ Around this season, Jack took to carrying around his hockey stick wherever he went. Mr. Jafar's orders only made Jack despise him more._

_ His teacher was a bony, ugly fellow, with a weirder smell than the must of the drab classroom he worked in. His yellowed eyes always narrowed into slits, his skinny body always hung long, loose clothes, and his voice was always in a low hiss. He was a snake. Jack tried to pay attention to AP History but could only think of the creep's bouncing adam's apple and shiny bald pinhead._

_ "He's evil." Merida claimed, outraged as a teacher assistant passed out the rubric for an assigned two page essay. She blew a tendril of her fiery hair out of her face. _

_ "That much was obvious." Jack's front row seat gave him a good view of the evil man rolling a spider he plucked from his desk in between his fingers and feeding it to his parrot. Yuck._

_ Merida flicked at her jeans. She never did very well in school, which sucked because her mother is a teacher. Elenor Dunbroch was disappointed in her. Jack felt bad because the woman made no effort to try to hide it, even when any of Merida's friends came over._

_ Merida may not see it herself, because she never cared much for opinions, but Jack picked up the way she avoided the subject. If they ever did touch upon it, she would rant for endless minutes without a breath, a glint of hurt in her eyes and a twist to the right side of her mouth. Her accent would get stronger and her voice a higher pitch. But she still didn't try harder, because she didn't give a damn about what her mother thought_

_ Or maybe she did care, she just didn't want to._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Just as Rapunzel had said, each class was cut short of ten minutes. Lunch was extended for clubs. Jack and Anna walked from their fourth period, Chemistry, and into the quad where they passed by few stands giving out various foods, brochures, and small tokens. They found three of their friends by the theatre arts club and Red Cross.

"Anna!" Charlotte waved them over. She wasn't hard to spot. Her low-cut, pink v-neck stood out against the gray sky and everyone else's fall apparel. Her sweet southern accent sounded like honey. Tiana stood next to the busty blonde, decked in a vertically striped blouse and an emerald-green scarf. Rapunzel was off to the side chatting animatedly with one of the Red Cross club presidents. She walked away with three flyers crumpled in her hands, stuffing them randomly into the bottom of her bag, where she probably held more. Anna grabbed two from Punzie.

"The black club? Really? And dance." Jack read over their shoulders. Rapunzel knew as much ballet as she could teach herself through YouTube at home, or, not much. The little she did know might not have been learned correctly.

"All of the race and culture clubs group together in spring for international week! Tia and Lottie are joining." Rapunzel grinned and wandered off to collect more.

A crazy smile split across Lottie's face when she discovered something, distracting her from the questioning gazes her friends shot at her. "Oooh, Tia, they have a culinary arts club! you can show them how to make your beignets and gumbo!"

" Tia doesn't need that." Anna pointed out. Tia was great in the kitchen.

"Welp." Lottie's expression filled with determination. She hiked the neckline of her shirt higher and hooked her's and Anna's arms together "We do! C'mon!"

Tiana shook her head, messy pontail almost whacking him in the face, at the sight of Charlotte yanking the redhead towards a table lined with many dangerous looking cooking tools. "I'm going to make sure they don't touch any of those." she looked at him expectantly. "You comin'?"

"Nah, I'll catch up later." They parted ways, and Jack walked along. He enjoyed the biting feel of the crisp autumn air against his face, and the sogginess to his grey converse. He could still feel chills slither down his back through his white long sleeve and brown winter coat. Many of the clubs caught his attention, but he repeatedly reminded himself of his reasons for not signing up. He passed a gay rights club, a movie club, robotics club, and as he walked by a stand with pink posters he caught a glimpse of a familiar tight blonde bun standing amongst a large group of more females.

Elsa had on a dark blue long sleeve. The purple eyeshadow she had painted over her eyelids last night was absent, but her eyes somehow still had the same dramatic effect that mesmerized him. At the second he saw her, she turned.

"Jackson?" She yelled over the crowd. She swept at her bangs and smirked. "Looking to join girls' league, are you?"

He smiled back, holding back his nerves and ignoring the annoying fact that Elsa had a good three inches on him as he came over to her. "Well, what would they have me do?"

Elsa looked thoughtful for a moment, "You could carry our shopping bags."

He chuckled and her eyes twinkled back at him with mirth.

"That was lame. And sexist. I wouldn't do very well in the feminist club, would I?" To make her point, she crumpled up the club's pink flyer and tossed it into the nearest trash bin. She frowned when she saw that he held nothing but his hockey stick and school bag.

"Are you joining any clubs? They sound fun." he shook his head. The appalled look that sprouted on her face amused him.

"Why not?"

"Too busy." She nodded in understanding, clasping her hands together in front of her like last night. She wore gloves again. They weren't ones to keep your finger tips warm in the cold, but fine lace that clung to her skin like frost. She informed him, "Some clubs have weekly meetings at lunch time. You could take one of those."

Before he could confirm, Elsa was already digging through the leather book bag she brought, taking out another paper. Jack could see how long and thick her lashes were when she looked down. "Do you dance?"

He shrugged and said with added confidence, "I'm not bad." He wasn't lying. His lithe stature and coördinated reflexes made him quick and light on his feet. The only thing was that it gave the bigger guys in hockey an advantage. A fifty pound advantage.

"Good, because I'm in need of a partner."

The paper she handed him had the silhouette of a man and a woman dancing.

"Ballroom dancing?" His heart fluttered.

"I can't dance." Jack doubted that. Elsa walked with perfect balance, the perfect flare of a figure skater. "For beginners. Lunch time, every monday in room three-oh-six." She recited, not even needing to look at the paper. Jack thought for a second, and saw no harm in it. Plus, it gave him a chance to become good friends with Elsa, or at least have something good to talk about. He pocketed the paper.

"We can find a club we actually like together, or my sister will probably force the both of us into drama and expressions. Or something like... origami and dining etiquette."

Jack strangely liked it when she said 'us' or 'we'.

"Wait, they have clubs for that here?"

Elsa motioned over to a table that had different forks on display, and another one that had free samples of colorful paper.

_ "Forks?"_

"I've met your other friend earlier today, Ariel, I think. She would probably enjoy that club."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Candle club.**_

"Ugh. Not that one." Jack declared.

"Why?"

"I don't need to learn how to make candles. And the rose one was nasty. It smelled like my aunt."

"I liked that one."

"Well then you like my nasty aunt. And I'm pretty sure that the Grand Canyon doesn't smell like strawberries. Why would they name a candle that?"

"What would you want it to smell like? Rocks? Dirt?" She tugged at the lace on her wrists.

"Just... don't name it 'Grande Canyon'. No one wants their living room to smell like the freakin' Grande Canyon."

"Well, good, because you said it smelled like strawberries."

"Why don't they just call it 'strawberry' , then?"

"I, for one, Jackson, have not been to the "freaking Grand Canyon"... I think it would be wonderful if it smelled liked strawberries."

"You're going to be very disappointed."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Card Club.**_

Jack and Elsa sat across from each other. Their heated stares clashed. Blue on blue. Intense. Jack pricked at the edge of one of his cards, other hand gripping his hockey stick, while Elsa held hers in a fan shrouding the bottom half her face in mystery.

Slowly, so slowly, Jack drawled out, "six."

Elsa hid her sly smile. "Go fish."

"Damn it."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**...Some Club.**_

"I think this is the third free cookie I've gotten from that club. Have we already gone here?"

"Which one?"

"... I don't know. The one with the orange banners."

"Oh. Well, free food."

They split the chocolate treat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ventriloquy Club.**_

The tall, greasy man smiled at the pair with a little version of him perched in his arms. The dummy winked at Jack, handing him a purple brochure with an eerie, "Join us!"

Jack instantly passed the note over to Elsa. He looked her dead in the eyes, skin crawling, "No."

Elsa placed the brochure back onto the counter with a tight, closed mouth smile.

"No, thank you."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"How long is lunch break, normally?" Elsa asked him. She sat cross-legged, sorting through different club flyers and choices. She didn't sit too close to him, keeping the same two or three feet of distance between them, like always. Her bun had come just a bit looser, but stayed in tact.

"Like, thirty minutes."

"...It's really long today."

"Yeah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OKAY! Guys, help me pick the club they should join. It can be ANYTHING.**

**Um, so this is part one of Elsa's first day of school. **

_**if you'd all be so kind... **_

_**Note that I don't have much time to write, type, or edit. The story may be a little rushed, some chapters may be short, there will be typos, and this will not be my best work.**_

_**This is one of my first fics and I'm mostly writing for the fun of it, so please go easy with the criticism.**_

_**Thank you! **_

_**Mawhn.**_


	5. -g (B)romance

.

.

.

**Hi.**

_**Thanks to everyone who took their time to read this, and for the reviews, favorites, and followers. I really appreciate it!**_

** I finally have a written plot for this story, but it's still flexible, so feel free to give suggestions! I also think I have too many characters here, so I'll only make, like, half of them major characters, while Jack is the main.**

** OHHHHHH MYYY GOHHHHDDDDD! Choosing a club was so hard! **_**Thank you all**_** for your ideas! **

**Chapter 4- - g (B) romance.**-

**.**

**-;-**

**.**

"**A**re you okay? You look a little green."

Jack's stomach churned, but he waved it off. "It's fine."

The second Jack and Elsa made it to the crowded cafeteria, Tooth came up to them with her mouth curled up to show a row of perfect white teeth.

"Jack! Who's this?" Her smile faltered a little. She was frozen in a stance slightly leaning forward on her toes, like a bird ready to take flight. Not being very subtle, she sized Elsa up. It proved to be difficult, with her towering over Tooth's short, curvy body. Elsa looked a little stiff under the pressure of her observation, but managed a small smile. "Hi, I'm Elsa, Anna's sister."

Any weariness in Tooth's face vanished and instead she flashed a second ecstatic grin. "Hi! Oh, you have such nice teeth! You can call me Tooth, Sorry I couldn't meet you last night!" Without warning, Tooth sprung forward and enveloped Elsa's small shoulders in a tight hug.

_ "Oh!" _Elsa used a high pitch Jack wouldn't have ever imagined her using. All of lunch, Elsa had been nothing sort of cool and collected. Tooth's show of affection seemed to catch her off guard. "You're friendly."

She wasn't done just yet. Apparently, to her, the hug wasn't enough to satisfy, so she turned away from the flabbergasted blonde and gave Jack the same treatment. Her hair tickled his eyelids and smelt of mint and cinnamon.

"Oi!" hollered a familiar voice. The deep Australian accent could only be-

"Bunnymund!" Jack's gleeful response irked the dark- haired man. Benny, or Bun, stayed at a plastic table with a few more of his friends, behind Merida's orange ringlets of hair. He met them a few yards away from their seats and took Elsa's hand in a firm shake.

"Hello. Elsa, is it? I'm Ben."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same."

It was then that Tooth released Jack, and for that he was grateful. For a second he thought he was going to puke in her hair. She flounced back to the group, and waited for him to follow.

"Is she always so..." Elsa trailed off.

"Touchy feely?" Bun suggested. "Yeah, but you'll get used to it."

The look on Elsa's face told Jack that she would never get used to it. Jack wasn't sure on how to react to it yet, either, not that he minded much. But he had always been a special case ever since he met Tooth back in elementary school. She gave him lingering looks, longer hugs, more compliments... He just didn't feel the same way, and hoped that the last thing he did was lead her on. She didn't deserve that.

She was cute, he guessed. He's always had a thing for blue eyes, like her dark ones. Her short brown hair hung feather extensions. They had gone out of style years ago, but it somehow still worked on her. Her colorful clothes added to her sweet, bubbly personality.

Bunny went back to sit and Jack tapped Ela's shoulder.

"Don't listen to him."

"About Tooth?"

"Oh, no, that's true. I mean his real name is Bunny, got it?"

"What-"

"Jack. You look like shite." Buns failed to sugarcoat.

"Gee, thanks, I try." Jack regretted skipping breakfast, and forgetting his lunch, and filling his stomach with sweets. He was starting to feel a little nauseous, and it hadn't gone unnoticed. Jack took deep breaths, trying to still his swimming vision and fill his lungs with fresh air. The cafeteria being busy with school mates and teens, some of which were probably not wearing deodorant, made it hard. This isn't the first time he's skipped a meal; it was just something in all the junk he ate today.

Elsa helped him to the black chairs at the table. She sat a little further away from everyone else, going back to that distant, alienated persona and only bringing herself to exchange a few words with her sister and Ariel, who had shortly joined the group after them. Every once in a while she would shoot Jack a concerned look.

"Jacqueline! You look like shit!" yelled a voice he swears he's heard far too much for his liking in one day. Flynn and Rapunzel stood over the table Jack had draped his body over.

"So I've heard. Don't call me that."

"Do you need to step outside, buddy?" Flynn tried to get a good look at him, poking and prodding at his ears and neck. When Jack refused to answer, Eugene eventually gave up, and simply grabbed Jack around the waist. Jack jumped, startled, and gave Eugene the opportunity to haul his skinny body over his shoulder. The way Jack was bent made the bruises on his back from Anna's dresser ache.

"Flynn!" Tooth shrieked. "Put him down!"

Jack squirmed. Everyone else laughed and followed as he carried him away into the open fields.

"Oh, and Elsa." Flynn said rather nonchalantly whilst carrying the boy. "I told you earlier that I still need to introduce you someone. I think you two will get a along. He's a smart ass and you, well, you're smart. You can take it. He's in our grade but doesn't look like it. Or sound like it. His name is weird, but it's a long story that we don't need to go into. Sometimes he-"

"I what, Eugene?"

Eugene turned, a little surprised, but not guilty. He smiled a cheeky smile. "He can wimp out a lot."

"Thank you, for summing that up."

"You're welcome, bud." Eugene said with a little too much enthusiasm. He clapped Hiccup three times on the back and set Jack down flat on the grass, allowing him to see their new acquaintance.

He was a short guy whose shaggy brown hair stopped above his eyebrows. The brown aviator jacket he wore had a few scratches on it and the green v-neck under it was in worse shape. The freckles and roundness to his face gave him a youthful appearance for his seventeen or eighteen years. His ultra skinny legs looked as if they would snap when he walked, even when covered by the dark jeans he wore. His arms even more so. If Jack had crossed him in the halls between periods, he wouldn't have remembered.

Or so he thought for like, five seconds.

It took those five seconds for something around his foot to draw Jack's attention. More accurately, where his foot should have been. In place of his shoe was a device foreign to Jack, a metal hook shaped prosthetic. He didn't know how high it ran with Hiccup's pants.

"Hey, Jack, are you feeling better?" Tooth asked him. Elsa and Hiccup exchanged pleasantries and started to chat. Jack could hear Merida and Nick arguing. Jack still sat on the grass, while everyone else sort of circled around him, standing. Little Hiccup had to look down at him to say, "Why, what's wrong?"

Anna asked, "What did you eat today."

He and Elsa locked eyes. "Junk."

"Nothing else? You skipped." Anna sounded more accusing than worried.

Eugene tsked and Elsa scolded him, "Why didn't you?"

Eugene turned to Hiccup with a sly smirk, "Do you get discounts for working at that sushi place?" Hiccup shifted and looked irritable, contemplating on whether or not to say anything.

"Umai? Yeah, for me. Sometimes friends."

"Well, we're friends!" Nick bellowed, eyes bright. Hiccup stood even shrimpier next to Nick's towering height.

"Not good ones." Hiccup grumbled back.

"Now that's just being mean." Eugene said.

Hiccup sighed unnecessarily loud and glared daggers at Eugene, but softened when he regarded Elsa. "Fine. I'll take you guys. My treat, but only for you. As a welcoming sort of thing. After school, anyone who can go will meet here."

"Cool."

"Where's Kristoff?"

.

**-;-**

.

"Have you tried the une-ah-gee here?" Flynn skimmed through a flimsy red menu. He enunciated every syllable with care like it mattered.

Hiccup shook his head, "Toothless won't come anywhere near me when I touch the eel." He turned to Elsa, who sat next to him, and explained, "Toothless, my dog."

The left corner of her mouth tugged up like the way it did when Jack first met her. Even if it made him anxious that he wasn't on the receiving end of the half-smile, he found himself fascinated by the flowery quality of her lips. Jack propped his head on a knuckle, leaning on the shined glass table top of where they all sat. Unlike last night, Jack wasn't given the chance to sit next to her, and instead sandwiched himself in between Bunny and Tooth. Tooth seemed happy, at least.

"You named your dog Toothless." Elsa restated.

"Heh. Yeah."

"Okay." Elsa said, deciding they were past the topic. "So what do you do in your free time?"

Hiccup suddenly looked bashful. "Um, I like to train Toothless a lot. My dad signed me up for karate but I don't show up a lot."

"What classes do you take?" Well, what Jack had taken was that Hiccup didn't talk to girls very often because he looked as red as the coke can he sipped from.

"I'm in woodshop."

"And sewing club." Eugene added. Hiccups cheeks burned brighter.

"Do you make designs?" Elsa sounded more interested.

Jack had stopped listening by then. He looked around the table. Kristoff couldn't make it today, so Anna was between Ariel and Punzie today. Eugene always took the chair next to his girlfriend, and Hiccup took his other side, next to Elsa. The next five chairs were Nick, Bunny, Jack, Tooth and Merida. He focused on a stray strand that had come loose from Eugene's hair gel, flopping from the air conditioner above them. When he had tuned back in, Eugene smirked at him and wiggled his eyebrows,

"Like what you see, Jack?" The waitress placed a small bowl of miso soup in front of each of them, and tittered. She'd overheard.

The waitress had on a dark green apron with straws, chopsticks, and a notepad tucked in. The fray of her shorts that were much too tiny to be comfortable peeked out from underneath a black t-shirt. The clump of mascara that gathered in the corner of her lashes bothered him, but he supposed the make-up made her green eyes pop against her olive skin. She gave them- or, no, him, just him- a dazzling smile that made Jack a little self-conscious.

"Hi, welcome to Umai! Are you ready to order?" Her sultry gaze was still fixed on him. Jack could practically feel Tooth seethe next to him. The waitress forced a smile at Tooth, too, tapping her pen against her dark braid as she took their orders. Every so often she would eyeball him again and bite her sunset lips invitingly.

Seeing that Coralee, her name tag read, was waiting for him to reply first, he straightened himself and said the first thing he scanned on the menu.

"I'll have the..." The first thing he read wasn't exactly easy pronounce (for him at least), and Jack ended up tripping over his words. "U-um- ae- Ume? Ume Shiz-"

"Number fourteen, ume shiso roll." She finished for him. She scribbled on her pad while he heard Anna and Ariel giggle. Thankfully, Merida had as much trouble as he did so it wasn't too embarrassing. The green-eyed girl got all of their orders, and left with a wink in his direction. Jack's ears were hot.

Bunny shook him, "You bloody show pony! Did you see the way she looked at you?" He nudged him playfully.

He really didn't want to think about it. It did boost his ego though. Jack simpered, feeling rather pleased with himself throughout the meal.

"Winter is coming!" Nick thundered dramatically. Of course a big guy like him would quote a show as violent as Game of thrones. He looked ridiculous trying to train his meaty hands to work with the chopsticks. His resolve was to use one to stab through his tofu in his soup, which ended up just slipping through and splatting into mush on the table. He grumbled.

"You know," Jack recommended. "She gave us spoons." He held up his own spoonful to demonstrate and took a sip.

Nick looked at Jack like he was the genius who invented spoons, and took a noisy slurp. He said again. "Winter is coming! What do you guys want for Christmas?"

"That's three months away." Jack laughed.

"It's never too early to prepare for the holidays!"

"Okay," Eugene was sipping directly from the bowl instead of using his spoon. He said unsurely, "I could use a new satchel?"

"He means a purse." Jack corrected him.

"_Satchel_."

"From Claire's." Merida said.

"_No_." He crooked a finger at Jack, then Merida. "No."

**.**

**-;-**

**.**

"Are we splitting the price evenly? Or are we paying for our own stuff?" Elsa had finished her mango roll and was fishing for something in her bag.

"I'm paying for you, remember?" Hiccup held her wrist to stop her, and took out his wallet. The way he emphasized 'you' strictly meant '_only _you'. "My treat. I get a discount anyway."

"How 'bout the tip?"Anna asked.

"She doesn't need a tip." assured Tooth.

"I agree." said Elsa.

Hiccup looked at both of them in confusion, "Coralee? Why? I work here, she'll get mad if I don't leave a tip."

"I hate to break it to you mate, but I don't think she noticed you were here."

"Too busy batting her eyelashes at Jack. She wasn't very professional." Elsa stated, annoyed.

"She's a waitress." He deadpanned.

"She got my drink wrong!" Anna argued.

"Why didn't you tell her that?"

"...Well, I changed my mind." She stirred her sprite.

**.**

**-;-**

**.**

Anna had invited them all over after they finally decided that they _will_ leave a tip for Coralee the waitress. Elsa, Anna, Merida, and Jack got a ride there from Hiccup. The rest of them accompanied Eugene. The entire time that Hiccup drove, with Elsa sitting shotgun, they went from topic to topic and got to know each other better. Hiccup would say some sarcastic remark about a few idiots in school in his nasally snort and she would laugh that cute way behind her left hand.

**.**

**-;-**

**.**

Five schoolmates sat in a circle on the intricate print of the living room rug, in front of the plasma screen television. Five more of them occupied the seats- Anna, Merida, and Hiccup on the sofa while Jack perched himself on the right arm of the love seat, where Bunny was.

"Oi!" Bunny lightly shoved Jack's arm, "Go sit somewhere else!"

Jack grinned and stretched his legs out to rest over Bunny's lap, wriggling his toes. Bunny shoved him again, a little harder. "Really, Jack arse, get off."

"Careful!" Ariel cried.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Anna turned a blind eye to the situation, assuming they had it under control. The only thing everyone was watching was the commotion between Bun and Jack.

"Not so hard, Bunny." Hiccup warned them.

"Then tell him to get off."

"Jack, seriously, just sit next to us!" Tooth urged him.

But Jack was stubborn, and loved to mess with Bunny any chance he got. Bunny gave him one last, hard push that caused Jack to topple out of his place on fall backwards from the chair-and-a-half.

"Jack!"

Anna stopped scrolling through Netflix and looked at them in alarm. Elsa gasped.

"Shit!" Bunny shot from the love seat.

Jack slammed his head and back on the polished wood, right where their rug ended. He grimaced at the loud sound of the collision and the blossoming pain growing from the back of his head. Jack didn't think it was bad- the worst he could get was a bad headache- but four of his friends were in a frantic scramble to get him up. Jack half expected his friends to burst out in laughter, like they always did when he got hurt, but they seemed to think that this could be serious. Anna and Merida moved to sit him down at the couch.

"Crap, Jack, I'm sorry." Bunny's face twisted with guilt.

"Let me see!" Rapunzel came forward and felt the back of his head, fingers massaging into a sore spot. Jack winced. Rapunzel just sighed, but he couldn't tell if she was relieved or irritated. "He's fine. Just get some ice."

"Jack, I'm sorry." Bunny said again.

"It's fine, man." Jack said, but Tooth still glared at him. Bun shrunk back.

"Jack, come here." Elsa was taking out a tray of ice and motioned for him to join her in the kitchen. Away from everyone else. Alone. Elsa ripped a paper towel next to the sink and wrapped a sandwich bag of ice. She nodded to him and told him he could sit on top of the marble counter. He briefly wondered if the kitchen lights made him look pale.

He followed her directions, turning his head and allowing her to come close enough to press the makeshift ice pack to his bruise. They waited in silence, and Jack saw that Elsa was working up the courage to say something.

"Excuse me for asking, but is Ben- Bunny- Tooth's boyfriend?" Elsa asked timidly.

"What?"

Elsa looked shamefaced. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my business." She returned to tending to his head.

"No, no. Why?"

She gave a small shrug of her shoulders, "Just the way he looks at her."

They were quiet for a few moments because Jack was deep in thought. After realizing that Elsa must feel a little awkward, he decided to change the subject. "So you don't like Brandy Melville. Why?"

Elsa pulled away and laughed. "You remembered that?" She shook her head. "It's just not my style. Anna looks good in it though."

"That's all?" Jack quirked a brow.

Elsa bit her lip, not like Coralee in Umai. It was more a natural habit, and less flirty. Jack found it much more appealing. "It may have something to do with all the elementary kids."

"You don't like kids?"

She was absolutely appalled at the thought. "No! I love kids!"

Jack, for some reason, was relieved about that. He didn't know why. He chuckled "Then what?"

"I came in there and heard some six-year-old, like-" Her voice went a few pitches higher. "-_'This is so you! You should so get it!'"_ Jack was shocked, not at her story, but something else.

"At her age." Elsa continued her rant, "I was wearing overalls. That's not fair."

**...**

"Wait..." Jack recovered, and guffawed. "Holy crap, was that supposed to be your valley girl accent? What the hell was _that_?"

Elsa blushed as Jack cracked up.

"W-wait." He was able sputter. "Do it again."

"No. You're laughing at me." She crossed her arms.

"C'mon!"

"_No_!" She shook a little from suppressing her own giggles. Her hand put down the ice bag and came up to cup her mouth. Jack threw his head back a little, nearly hitting his head again.

"Careful." She stopped giggling, but still smiled. She brought him forward by a gentle tug to his collar.

"Guys!" Ariel bounded through the kitchen door. "Anna is starting the movie."

Jack hopped down from the counter and took the ice with him. He didn't need Elsa to reach the back of his head, so why did she insist she help him? It made him giddy. He followed Elsa into the living room. He plopped down next to Eugene and Rapunzel.

"So what are we watching?"

"Twilight." Eugene threw an arm around his shoulders and gave him a meaningful smile, eyes flitting from Elsa and back to Jack. Jack was too much in a good mood to shove him away.

"Someone hit me in the head again."

The girls laughed.

"No, seriously. Please."

No one did, but even after two hours of sparkly vampires, Jack was still happy.

**.**

**-;-**

**.**

**Pick one, please.**

** a) powerpuff girls**

** b) Carl and Ellie (UP) (I thought his name was Bob at first whoops)**

** c) Starfire and Raven (teentitans)**

** d) Gwen Stacy and Spiderman**

**e) Super Mario Brothers**

**I'm sorry if this chapter was a little boring. I'm not happy with this one, but the next few chapters actually have some significant events and details so please stay tuned!**

_**This is one of my first fics, so if you'd all be so kind... **_

_**Please bear with me, and note that I don't have much time to write, type, or edit. The story may be a little rushed (or slow), some chapters may be a little short, there will be many typos, and this in all will not be my best work. **__**I also procrastinate a LOT.**_

_**I'm mostly doing these stories for the fun of them, so please go easy with the criticism.**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**-Mawhn**_


	6. Senior Citizens

**...**

** Hi!**

_**I would just like to thank everyone who took their time to read this, and for the reviews, favorites, and followers. I really appreciate it! I finally have a written plot for this story, but it's still flexible, so feel free to give suggestions.**_

**reluctant-persona: Soon, but not yet ;) **

**maranoismylife: aren't they cute together?**

**(I don't own anything ;)**

**...**

**Chapter 5- Senior Citizens**

**"...**_Just a little closer now_**..."**

**...**

**.**

**J**ack should have spent all of his free time on Friday and Saturday studying for his upcoming AP history quiz in Jafar's. Instead, he spent that time studying Bunny and skateboarding. He just didn't get it. What did Elsa see in the short hours she'd known him that Jack had missed all this time? Was it a girl thing to be able to sniff this stuff out? Or was she just that observant? He'd looked over the twitch of Bun's tiny prickly whiskers to his big feet and saw no sign of... well he really didn't know what he was looking for.

_Just the way he looks at her._ Was it like how Kristoff looked at Anna?

How did Jack look at Elsa?

No, He thought, that couldn't be the same. Jack had met Elsa less than four days ago, anything he thought he felt could only be attraction- a simple interest, not even enough to be a crush, right?

And now the source of Jack's conflict sat next to him on the dull carpets of his room. Bun thumbed crazily at his game controller as he slouched against the foot of Jack's bed, tip of his tongue peeking out over his lip. He had come over at around noon, when the sun was high but still not seen behind murky clouds, because it's never too early or too cold to play video games.

"Crap. Crap!" Bunny sat up and leaned forward in anticipation, "No! Crap."

"Dude, just kill it already."

"No shit." Bunny growled. He died.

"Did you leave me alone?!" Jack panicked. "On hero time? Jackass!"

Bunny stretched, popping his joints and relaxing before eyeing Jack's Play Station with disgust "You need a new system. And new games."

"I don't."

"We're playing Shrek 2 on a laggy PS2."

"You're just mad you lost."

"We're on the same team, and this game sucks."

"You didn't have to come over." Jack's player, Little Red, was bitten by the giant spider boss.

"Yeah. Why did I?"

"You missed me."

Bunny opened his mouth to retort, but Jack was too distracted by his phone buzzing on his left butt cheek. He paused the game, whipping his phone out.

"It's Anna."

**...**

_To: Jack _

**Today 12:51 PM**

** Hey, u busy?**

**...**

_To: Anna_

** Bunnys here**

**...**

_To: Jack_

**Come overrrr ;0**

**...**

_To: Anna_

** Again? Who else is coming**

**...**

"What's she saying?" Bun tried to peek over his shoulder, but Jack shoved his palm into his face to stop him.

"mmff!" Bunny blew a raspberry against Jack's hand and he jerked back.

"Sick, man," Jack wiped his hand on his white t-shirt. "She wants us to come over." He read off of his texts. "Elsa invited Flynn and Hiccup, so Anna wants us there."

"She's not sick of us yet?" That was certainly something to think about, but Anna seemed more than okay with having her schedule packed tight, like she was afraid to be alone any time of her life. "Is Rapunzel coming?"

"Her parents want her stay home, and Ti's with Navine. Merida, Lottie, and Tooth are meeting us there."

And while Jack was rattling off Anna's attendance report, he failed to read the lift in Bunny's shoulders at the sole mention of Tooth's name.

**...**

**...**

If there was anything Jack hated about Elsa Queen, it was how she said hello to him.

"Hi, Jack." Elsa held a teacup in her hands, "I didn't know you were here. I didn't see you on Friday. How are you?"

It was like how a mother would greet her kid's friends every few months. The three years she had on him suddenly seemed like ten, especially with her conservative pencil skirts and long sleeves. She leaned against the corner where the kitchen counters met and sipped her drink in small ladylike gulps. Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to the fridge to grab him and his friends a few sodas, trying hard not to pay attention to how the skirt was taute around her hips and long legs.

"I'm good. You?" When he peered over his shoulder, all he could think about was Thursday night and the tingle of her gentle touches at the back of his head. The bruise at his crown pulsed a little at the memory.

She gave him a refined, close-mouthed smile. "Fine, thank you."

Flynn sauntered through the kitchen door and snatched a can from Jack's arms, "Thanks, short stuff." He ruffled Jack's already messy locks.

"Hey!"

"It's not my fault you haven't hit puberty yet."

Jack turned red. He didn't even know what to say to that.

Elsa groaned, "Flynn, leave him alone."

Flynn grinned, snapping the can open and taking a great swallow. The three of them started walking upstairs and Eugene went on about the photography club he joined on Thursday, lecturing them about different cameras Jack didn't really care for. When they reached Elsa's open snowflake-printed bedroom door, Hiccup waved to him from inside, next to a few unpacked boxes. Eugene turned to him. "Well, kiddo, this is the big kid room, so scram."

Flynn didn't have the manners to call Jack by name, and didn't plan to start. Elsa hit him, and her friend barley reacted, looking smug. The blonde rolled her eyes and smiled in apology from behind her teacup. So, Jack walked further down the hall, kicking into Anna's pink bedroom with his socks because his arms were full of the sodas.

Elsa's freckle-faced sister was currently gushing about her romantic evening with Kristoff at the park while Tooth and Lottie separated her hair into different sections, twisting them into buns that reminded him of honey dippers all around her head. He didn't question the weird hairstyle. Jack couldn't help but smile. Even if it got a little sickening when either of the couple got this way, it was nice to see Anna so happy.

He never put much thought into relationships. He had distaste for PDA, but he often wondered what it felt like to meet the right someone to do that stuff with. He doesn't see any of that with his parents anymore... wouldn't romance eventually start to dwindle away like theirs did?

Jack shook the thought away. He was fifteen, he didn't need to think about that just yet. And, gosh, he dreaded the day he would have to.

_'I've tried playing it cool. But when I'm looking at you'_ Music filled the empty spaces around the five friends.

"No. Nonononono, Anna, turn that off! Turn it off, turn it off!" Bunny said in pure terror. Merida scowled. Lottie and Tooth, on the other hand, squeaked in delight.

"C'mon! Turn it off! It's three against three." Bunny demanded, his forest green eyes blazed.

Anna smirked, a challenge in the shape of her quirked red-painted lips they all knew too well. "It's _three_ against _two_. Me, Tooth and Lottie. You and Merida."

The blue haired teen pierced Jack with his fierce glare. "Your call. Tell them to turn it off."

Anna and Lottie gave him hopeful looks. _One direction! _Their faces pleaded with him.

.

.

.

_'Something's gotta give now_

_ Cause I'm dying just to make you see_

_ That I need you here with me now_

_ Cause you've got that one thing.' _

.

.

.

And Jack's deep baritone roared,_ "SO GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

And Lottie cheered, blue eyes sparkling.

And Bunny groaned, falling back in defeat.

**...**

**...**

"What _is_ 'that one thing'?" Merida asked long after the song ended, scrunching up her nose.

Anna slurped her soda while Lottie applied a fruity smelling mud mask to the ginger's face. "I don't know. A vagina?"

"I don't think so."

"Gawd, they are _so_ cute." Lottie burrowed into Anna's comforters with a dreamy smile. Anna smushed both hands against her cheeks in agreement and Tooth mirrored Lottie's face, head propped up by two elbows. The two boys (and Merida) just waited for the three girls' high to wear off, finishing their cokes.

"What do you see in them?" Bunny grumbled. The girls' lovestruck gazes turned to shock, gasping.

"Now you've done it." Merida hissed, "They won't shut up, now!"

Before any of the girls could get into how attractive the boy band was, and waste a perfectly good afternoon, Jack quickly averted the subject, "Why don't _you_ like them, Mer?"

"Sorry I don't love them as much you do, Jack. I just don't like boys."

"So you like girls?" Tooth asked, curiosity taking her over. Her eyes looked almost purple in the semi darkness. Merida didn't look offended or uncomfortable in the slightest, standing up to switch on a lamp. Anna took apart one of her copper pin up buns and started to redo it, looking between them like she was watching a serious tennis match.

"I'm asexual." Merida drawled back.

"...I don't think that's scientifically possible." Bunny reasoned.

"Not _that _kind of asexual, idiot. I can't reproduce by maself. I mean I'm not attracted to either sex."

"Uh, Cool." Anna tried, and Merida rolled her eyes. She curled an orange ringlet around her finger.

"Wait, so you don't even find them at least a _little_ bi-"

A scream came from the next room over interrupted Lottie.

**...**

**...**

Anna burst into the room, "What's happening? What did you do to my sister?"

An angry Anna was scary, even with pin-up buns and cucumber guck plastered to her cheeks.

Both a seemingly horrified Elsa and Hiccup had themselves pressed into the furthest wall away from Eugene, who had his back turned to them. He was just as startled as they were.

"What _is_ that? On his face?" Elsa yowled.

"Flynn, _don't_ move!" Hiccup begged.

"_What?_ _What's_ on my face?" Flynn started to turn, and Jack braced himself for whatever was there.

Nothing. _Nothing_ was on Eugene's face. He was clean, and Jack was puzzled.

Once Flynn wasn't looking, Elsa's features relaxed. She winked her dark lashes at him, and gave him an intense gaze that said _'just go with it'_.Jack swore his brain just melted and he felt a lot like dancing. Of course, Hiccup gave him the same meaningful look, minus the wink, but Jack didn't feel the same results. It took all of Jack's will power to drop his jaw in 'shock' and not laugh.

Jack jumped back and opened his blue eyes as wide as they would go. He wasn't much of an actor, but he was rather proud of himself for his feigned fear. "Oh my god!"

Everyone else got the message when he did, and followed suit, crying and gasping when Eugene turned to them, brown eyes shining like pennies. He looked close to tears.

"What is it! Get it off!"

**...**

**...**

"That wasn't funny." Eugene groused

Jack crowed, "We won't tell Punzel you cried."

"I didn't cry"

Jack could tell Elsa was trying hard not to laugh, "Yes, but you would have."

"But I didn't."

Eugene pardoned Elsa's teasing, but shot Jack one of the best troll faces he's ever seen. Jack cackled.

The trio stopped in the middle of the two hundreds hall, in front of a curious Rapunzel. She pecked her boyfriend on the lips once, and stood back with an amused smile. "You cried?"

"Oh, come _on_!" Without saying much of a goodbye, he stormed off. Elsa tittered behind her glove and said to Jack, "So, I'll see you at lunch?"

"What's at lunch?" Rapunzel asked, but Jack couldn't recall.

Elsa looked a little embarrassed when she noted his confusion. "Ballroom club, remember? You're my partner."

Jack's tongue was suddenly too big for his mouth when the image of dancing with Elsa came to mind. "Oh, yeah. Of course. What room is it again?"

Elsa informed him of the club information, but Jack realized he was incapable of remembering, or even listening to her when she was looking at him with her deep blue eyes. She gave him one last friendly smile, and followed Flynn, unaware of Jack's predicament.

"What did she say?" Jack looked to Zel for help. She raised a brow.

"You weren't listening?"

**...**

**...**

Jack rushed to room 306, like Rapunzel had told him when the bell concluding fourth period rung. He got there faster than he's ever gotten to any of his classes, but he wasn't the only one. Elsa sat next in the back corner desk to the left, conversing with a young woman with yellow shoulder length hair and a pink ribbon dress. The older woman looked disappointed, shaking her head in dismay and murmuring a few quiet words to the seventeen-year-old. Jack shuffled his way over to them, hoping he wasn't interrupting anything important.

"People just don't appreciate the arts like they used to. I work in this little dance studio where we have ballet and ballroom dancing and I'm losing students every few months because it's too hard for them. They give these allusions on television and entertainment, making people believe it's still alive, but people just don't want to work hard for it." The frustrated woman's soft voice gradually got a few octaves higher with her rant.

"They come in on their phones, wanting to do their own thing, thinking that the class will just be as easy as it looks, and quit when they realize that that's not the case. "

Jack stood behind the woman, who he guessed was the instructor, and Elsa smiled at him a little. The woman noticed and turned her head to him, revealing rosebud lips and a white head band holding hair out of a fair face and almond eyes, "Oh, hi!"

She faced her whole body to him now. "I am Mrs. Cinders, but you may call me Ella. I'll be teaching you how to dance."

Jack smiled back, introducing himself. When Ella started to push the classroom desks up against the walls to give them space, the two high schoolers went to help. Five minutes into lunch, and to Ella's increasing disappointment, the room only filled with seven other couples. She pushed on a dazzling smile, anyway. "So, welcome to the introduction to ballroom dancing! Because your thirty minute lunch break isn't long enough to learn anything, it's been decided that, today and starting next week, there will also be after school classes on Tuesdays."

"Today, we'll be starting on a simple mirror exercise. What you do is-" Mrs. Cinders stood in front of her assistant with neat dark hair, her husband, and started to sway her arms. The man did, too. "Take turns copying each other's movements. This is to build the lead and follower understanding in a dance."

The high schoolers were instructed to grab a partner and mimic each other's movements. Elsa surprised Jack by gently tugging on his hand and leading him over to the side, pushing past a dark-skinned couple with a lot of hair. She squeezed his hand twice and let go, facing him, three feet away, with her crystal eyes boring into his own. Slowly, Jack raised his arms, Elsa following. Mr and Mrs. Cinders stood around, going in between the seven couples to check their progress.

Jack found his gestures getting stiffer and stiffer in his struggle to keep eye contact with Elsa without getting sucked into the deep pools. He just couldn't take this seriously. Elsa knit her eyebrows in confusion when Jack refused to hold her gaze for more than three seconds, his eyes constantly flickering over to their teacher, who was approaching them.

He rolled up his lips into a ridiculous smile and crossed his eyes.

Elsa's eyes widened and immediately stopped mirroring his hands to cup her mouth, which had opened into a silent laugh. She clamped down harder in a desperate attempt to muffle her snickers when Mrs. Cinders came closer, hiding her face behind the sleeves of her cyan trench coat.

"So how are you two doing here?" Cinders shot them a disapproving look and Elsa straightened up and bit her lip. Jack blushed and dropped the stupid expression. He couldn't stop the smirk he directed at his partner.

He cleared his throat. "Not well, ma'am."

The dance coach sighed and seized both of them by a shoulder, rotating them to face each other. She held a finger against the space just underneath his ear and brought his head up. "Grow from your ears." She told him, "and _look_ at her."

"I'm going to turn on some music, and I want you to really _feel_ this. Don't be afraid to get lost in it." She stalked off with the posture of a princess. Elsa stared after her, then down to her gloved hands, unsure.

A smooth, classical melody Jack wasn't familiar with weaved through the air.

_Get lost in it._

They did, and after a while Jack couldn't care less who was even leading anymore. He didn't have the urge to ruffle his hair or shove his hands in his blue hoodie pockets. He got lost in seas and sapphires and wine colored lips and freckles like constellations lacing their way across her face.

**.**

He didn't know that she got lost in eyes like storms and warm chestnut hair and chapped lips.

**.**

... and his goofy antics, crossed eyes, flared nostrils, and twisted expressions when Mrs. Cinders wasn't looking...

**.**

**.**

And snow-white smiles.

**...**

**...**

When Jack came back to room 306 after school, Elsa was sitting at the same corner desk with a long, inch-thin book laid out in front of her. Jack snuck around her easily, nudging his head a little forward over her blue-clothed shoulder to see what had occupied her full attention. She was reading comics. _Elsa_ was reading comics, one about a little boy with spiky hair that reminded Jack of his own.

"Elsa." He finally announced his presence. He hoped he didn't smell like sweat, just coming from sixth period hockey practice. His coach actually let them go early today.

Elsa gasped, flinching away from him as far as she possibly could in the little space she had in the desk. Then Jack remembered that strange three-foot-distance she always maintained. He stepped back for that space.

"Sorry. What are you reading?"

"The world bores you when you're cool."

"Huh?"

Elsa laughed, "You asked what I was reading." She returned her eyes to trace along the black and white comic strips. "Calvin and Hobbes."

He came a little closer, and this time she let him. He read over her shoulder again, intrigued by the little cartoons of the little boy and what looked to be a really cute tiger.

"He has a pet tiger?"

"Sort of. It's just an imaginary friend. Hobbes is really a stuffed toy."

"That's sad."

She didn't respond, too immersed in the comic. Jack tapped out a tune on her desk, reading out the second box of the strip she was focussed on.

"'Happiness isn't good enough for me. I demand euphoria.'..." Jack trailed off. "How old is this kid?"

"Six." She smirked.

A few other students filed in with their partners along with a smiling Ella Cinders. She clapped her hands together twice like one would do to get a kindergarten class's attention. A few kids got up to move the desks away like at lunch while Cinders spoke and scrolled through her phone. "In dance, you have to keep up with the music, or else all you're doing is fancy walking. How you _dance_ is an entirely different matter."

The twenty-something-year-old hooked the phone up to a speaker, letting another soft melody flow from the speakers. "Most beginners start with waltz, so that's what we'll be working on. This song is called Appalachia Waltz. If you listen closely you can hear the lilt in the music- sort of a sway."

Mrs. Cinders started to dance with the music, picking up her white flat clad feet in a graceful number that reminded Jack of a cat. Her skirts jumped from her movements, as did her gold hair. She stopped, looking at the club, expectant. "In this piece it's easier to hear the beat: _one_, two, three, _one_, two, three, _one_, two, three... do you hear it?" Her french tipped hand gestured with said beat.

They spent a few moments in silence, only trying to feel the rise and fall and the tempo. then taught them about the 'box', the very first basic step in waltz. Jack seemed to be getting along well, copying Mr. Cinders, stepping forward with his left foot, to the side with his right, and then closing it with his left. He finished the box step by stepping back on his right foot, to the side with his left, then closing with his right. He pushed away any thoughts about his and Elsa's close proximity.

"Just step to the right." Jack encouraged her. He could actually feel Elsa's nails through her gloves from her tight grip. She bit her lip from nerves, this time, and tried for a reassuring smile. He didn't know if it was for him or herself. Mrs. Cinders circled around the class again, correcting people and giving advice and, for Elsa al least, adding extra pressure.

"It's okay." Jack comforted her the best he could. "You're here to learn."

She grumbled a little, holding his warm hand tighter, and Jack was highly aware of the dip of his hand on her waist and the fact that she was still taller than him. "You make it look easy."

The pair tried at the step again. Jack reminded her, licking his chapped lips, "To the right."

"Yes, to the right." Mrs. Cinders was closer than anticipated and both of the team were startled. "Remember, the girl is always _right_. That will help you remember."

Elsa only nodded, becoming clumsier with her feet as Cinders analyzed them. Jack lead her, trying to make it a little easier for her. If not for him, she'd probably would've fallen on her face by now. Cinders frowned, "Just a little closer now." She placed one of her hands on each of the small of their backs and pushed them together. "Relax."

Elsa only shook more when their faces got closer. Jack could see her swallow. Cinders left them alone to aid a couple that consisted of a hairy senior and a girl in a yellow dress.

"Hey, relax. It's okay." Jack moved to return to their earlier position, further apart but Elsa caught him by his elbows and brought him close again, giving a small smile.

"It's fine." She guided his hand to hold her by her arms. "I'm fine."

She took a deep breath, tensed, and then relaxed as she was told, peering at him through her eyelashes bashfully.

"Told you I can't dance."

Jack smirked, and he didn't know why he did it, but he lent forward and hugged her even closer. It wasn't part of their instructions, and messed up the dance a little, but it felt good, and she didn't do anything to stop him. And her pale hair smelled like winter. Not one foot was between them this time, and he wasn't sure why he cared about that.

"Again, we're here to learn."

Maybe he wasn't completely referring to ballroom dancing.

**...**

**...**

_She wears a lot of blue. _

_ She never takes off her gloves._

_ She likes rose candles._

_ She's good at go fish._

_ He hates the way she says hello._

_ She reads Calvin and Hobbes._

_ She can't dance._

_She smells like winter._

**..**

**...**

**So, Gwen and Spiderman won! You might see why I asked in the first place in a few chapters. (It wasn't a completely pointless question)**

_**And do you guys like love triangles?**_

**I also apologize for these filler chapters; I need some time to pass for Jack and Elsa to get closer and for something big to actually happen. _I'm not happy with this chapter, either_. One more filler after this! Sorry for the sort of late update...**

**I'd like to thank DesertSnowqueen, who helped me with the ballroom dancing exercises and stuff :). Sorry if I didn't use all the information! I'm not good at teaching to start with.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Mawhn**


	7. Forever is Overrated

**So no love triangles! Got it!**

**###########**

**Hello.**

_**I would just like to thank everyone who took their time to read this, and for the reviews, favorites, and followers. I really appreciate it! I finally have a written plot for this story, but it's still flexible, so feel free to give suggestions.**_

**Warning: a few crude jokes and suggestive innuendos. and beginner's french.**

**Very unimportant fact- if you get the Phantom of the Opera (original 1986 London Cast) radio on Pandora, it'll give you Frozen and other Disney songs, which I guess makes sense because, you know, broadway. But it still surprised me because the first songs it gave me were "Let it Go" and "The First Time in Forever"**

**(I don't own anything!;)**

**###########**

**Chapter 6- Forever Is Overrated.**

**"...**_Juste un peu_**..."**

**###########**

**I**t was Tuesday afternoon at five o'clock and Jack was once again at the Summer's home, ignoring the ache in his legs from hockey practice. He probably smelled of gym socks. After practice he had planned to get himself home and cleaned up, or at least make a dent in the pile of homework shoved somewhere deep into his book bags, but he had been surprised to find Anna and the rest of his friends sitting in the stands with Elsa, insisting that he come over for a study group.

He and his friends had formed the usual circle in the middle of the livingroom rugs, accompanied by Eugene. Jack was seriously starting to doubt his claims of having any other senior friends by the amount of time he spent with Rapunzel and the other sophomores.

Hiccup and Elsa were chattering by themselves about perpetual motion or something. He ruffled his hair in annoyance as he walked by the pair to get iced tea in the kitchen. Their conversations flowed easily, while chemistry between Jack and Elsa came and went. And, normally, no one even bothered to join in their discussions because they were always talking about sciency-crap that Jack didn't see sense in wasting time on outside of class. He liked to comfort himself with the thought that Elsa could be bored out of her mind, too. _But_ if Elsa liked that stuff, she was smart, at least. And she made smart _really_ sophisticated. Sophisticated was sexy.

He might be a little biased.

Jack didn't even know he was being followed until another boy around two years his senior rammed through the kitchen door behind him. Eugene strolled to the sink with a slight swing in his strut and opened a cabinet above the counter, taking out a dainty teacup that looked fragile between his calloused fingers. Jack took it as a good sign that Flynn wasn't speaking to him yet and hoped it stayed that way. Wordlessly, the younger one rifled through the fridge to get the brisk out.

"Have you tried flirting with her yet?" Eugene inquired. When Jack didn't answer, he continued to pester him. "Don't be like that, you know who I'm talking about."

Jack smirked, "Oh, who? Hiccup? Not really my type but I'll give it a try."

He refilled his glass and was about to leave when Eugene pulled him back, making his drink swish and drip down the rim, "Not quite what I meant, Jack."

Flynn has actually cared to call him by his real name. This had to be good, Jack figured. "What- you're _serious?_ You said so yourself, Anna would kill me."

Flynn released Jack's shoulder and returned to his former task, before he started meddling with Jack's love life again. He took a kettle off of the stove and poured some of the amber liquid into the teacup. "Yeah, sure, she won't take it well, but how_ Elsa _reacts isn't her choice. Just go for it."

"Bros before hoes." Jack argued, watching the ripple in Eugene's muscular arms from lifting the kettle. "And since when do you drink tea?"

"It's for Elsa, and are you calling her a hoe?" He set the kettle down and took a quick whiff of the tea. The sour look on his face told Jack that he didn't like it. "Give it a shot. How do you think I got Zellie to go out with me?"

"Pity. I don't want to go out with Elsa. She's just cute, okay?"

"Just cute?" Jack didn't want to hear anymore, so he shouldered backwards through the door, flipping his middle finger up at the man and smoothly exiting the room.

**###########**

It was five o'clock, and Jack managed to write one sentence for the essay almost due for Mr. Jarfar's class. It was still progress, believe it or not, and an achievement when it came to working with his friends. Just when he was about to set his mind on actually finishing something, Flynn broke his train of thought by calling for a "much needed" break. The group spent their break arguing.

"You cannot be serious." Merida etched a frown on her round face.

"I think it'll help you guys." Flynn necessitated.

Ariel cocked her head and with a curious smile, she asked him, "With what?"

"Getting dates."

Hiccup immediately protested, "I don't think perverted pick up lines are really going to help us. We've already wasted time doing... nothing."

Flynn shot back, "Well, it won't help _you_- you're a hopeless case. Jack?" This left Rapunzel's boyfriend to eye him expectantly. From the disapproving look Elsa flashed her friends from over her teacup, he would've said no, but the man was already typing away at his phone, searching and reading off the first site on his screen.

"Can I read your t-shirt in braille?" Eugene recited, and Jack flinched at the crude but lame innuendo. Rapunzel gave him a warning glance from behind golden hair, but if you looked closely, you could see the mirth in her eyes. Some of the girls giggled, including Merida, who quickly muffled her laughter behind her sleeves and spluttered out in a boom,

"What girl would want to hear that?"

"I don't get it." Ariel admitted.

Jack chuckled a bit, and looked up from his place on the colorful rug to give Elsa an encouraging smile. She only frowned back at his attempt to make her join in on the fun. Her eyes scanned the textbook in front of her as sarcasm left her lips in a snide remark, "Oh, that was _very_ flattering."

Flynn glanced up at her innocently, "I bet I can make you laugh."

Elsa did a challenging eyebrow raise so similar to Anna's that Jack could finally see the family resemblance and past their contrast in personalities and clash of hair colors, setting down her homework with a steady hand and crossing her arms. She squared her shoulders, back as straight as a ruler. "Really? Try me."

Eugene's cheshire grin split his face in two and eagerly chanted the next line. "I'm afraid of the dark... Will you sleep with me tonight?"

No response from the platinum blonde.

"I love my bed but I'd rather be in yours."

Nothing but a daring smile.

"Do you like bacon? Wanna strip?"

She shook her head in disappointment.

"Is your name winter? Because you'll be coming soon."

Ice cold stare.

"Do you like soda? Because I'd mount-and-do you."

She took a nonchalant sip of her tea.

"Hi, my name is Milk. I'll do your body good."

Her eyes widened, and she choked on her swallow, some of the drink spurting out her nose. Horrified over what transpired, she all but lunged for the box of napkins on the coffee table. Eugene roared in victory while Elsa pressed a handful of tissue to her nose, her ears turning red. Jack's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Milk. You laughed at _milk? _Seriously?"

Elsa didn't hear him over Eugene's cackle

"I made you laugh!" Eugene taunted her.

She glared at him when she wiped up her face, indignant. "Don't take all the credit, you're reading off of a website."

"Whatever, _Summers_. You think I'm funny."

A very awkward pause followed when Elsa _Queen _didn't answer. She got a sort of desolate look on her face and held her hands to her chest, shoulders caving in slightly. Her blue eyes bore down into the carpets. A few people flashed her sympathetic half-smiles, but she made it clear that she didn't want them when she refused to meet anyone's eyes, including Jack's. A very clueless Eugene looked around in confusion before it dawned on him that _Elsa wasn't part of the family yet._

"God, sorry Elsa, I didn't mean..." Dumbstruck Eugene trailed off, for the first time, he had nothing to say.

Her wounded expression dissolved, and she fixed him a hard look, standing to gather her stuff for them to fill the empty spaces she would leave. With a face like stone she said,

"You're not funny."

**###########**

The next morning, September nineteenth, the morning sky was pale, and Jack saw a dejected Eugene walk to his first period without Elsa. The night before she had reassured the man before he left that she was fine and that it was an honest mistake, but it was obviously still a touchy subject for her and she needed some time alone. Anna had told Jack at lunch that that morning Elsa had skipped breakfast and left the house without her.

Anna chewed her nails in stress, not radiating her usual confidence. "Elsa doesn't tell me things- I mean, she got here a week ago, I know. And she's not a Summer yet- but she will be! I-I just- I don't know what to do! I'm her sister, I want her to trust me with these things!"

It was true that Elsa had only been living with them for a week, but in that one week Jack could see how much Anna cared for her sister, and how much she craved for her attention. Anna had filled with a new strive and spark in her eyes, a part of her he'd never seen pre-Elsa. It made him wonder how lonely Anna was really feeling with the knowledge that she had an older sister in another continent.

Jack reconsidered his relationship with his own sister and decided that, annoying as she was, life wouldn't be the same without her- maybe even a little empty, incomplete. Siblings share a special bond that couldn't be compared to a friend's, or even their parents. They were always just... there. _There_ in way where you didn't really have to say anything to communicate. Anna had been missing that since she was five. With her sister finally back, Jack couldn't imagine the confusion and stress within the Summer's household. Don't get him started on how _Mrs. Summers_ might be feeling.

"Relax." Had it been another situation, Jack would have been amused at her normal rambling, but he knew he had to be a friend for her now and try to calm her down, "Elsa's taking in a ton right now. Give her some time."

He tried to make the air feel a little lighter by leaning back in his chair and flashing her a cocky grin, but she only brooded to herself, deep in thought while the chairs around them filled up with the rest of the gang. Jack shrugged and took a bite out of his pizza, twirling the hockey stick in his hand.

"Where's Rapunzel?" Tiana asked. She unscrewed a thermos that curled out steam and the smell of spices. Anna zoned back in and told her, "She's in candle making club."

Jack stopped chewing, recalling the smell of strawberries (or the Grand Canyon). He tried to imagine the tilt to a certain blue-eyed senior's lips, or even her girlish giggle that day. Maybe he could even ask Rapunzel to snag him Elsa's favorite rose scented one.

Hiccup hobbled up to their table awkwardly, looking a little lost. "Have any you guys seen Flynn and Elsa?"

_No_, Jack mused to himself, _it probably wouldn't mean much to her_.

Merida, mouth full of pizza, forced out, "Flynn is either in his photography club or at the track.

Anna's nose scrunched up, teal eyes flashing wildly, "Where's Elsa, then?"

"That's sort of what I came here for." Hiccup reminded her. He scratched a little at his rounded jaw line, to where his brown shaggy hair hung. They let him sit.

Everyone turned on Jack, "Do you guys have ballroom club after school today?" Tooth asked, albeit a little irritated, like dancing was a crime.

"No, only on Mondays and Tuesdays after school."

"So where is she?" Anna whined.

"I told you, just give her time to be alone." Jack persuaded her. She frowned, and barely spoke throughout break.

Jack couldn't deny the huge weight lifted off of his chest when he walked into his French one class and saw Elsa there with her magenta cardigan and teal gloves. He smiled at her, and she forced one back. He had been one of the last students to shuffle into the packed classroom and they didn't have assigned desks yet, so he sat down in one of the open seats in the back.

Didn't Elsa know french? She lived in Europe for half of her life.

Jack played with the pen in his hands, paying no attention to when it marked up his cream skin or brushed his brown t-shirt. The slur of his french teacher's deep voice thrummed in his ears and he watched Mr. O'Hara's mustache move from his speaking, "Bonjour class. Please welcome Elsa, our new teacher assistant. Be nice to her."

The students could tell he was trying to be stern, but it was a lost cause because no one could be scared of him and his bald head. Most of them didn't care. Jack didn't either,

Until his teacher said, "Elsa, would you please help me pass out the tests from last week?"

Oh no. Crapcrapcrap _no_. He prayed to any god out there that Elsa would _not_ see the big fat F he got on his test. Oh please, _no_.

He was about ready to pull his hair out when he saw her approach his desk, the click of her velvety flats become five times louder and he questioned if there could be a more maddening noise. He resisted the urge to bury his fingernails into his scalp. Elsa walked along the aisle, giving him a polite smile as she held an upside down test out to him. With sweaty palms he took it from her, mentally hating on himself now that he was sure he convinced Elsa that he was stupid.

"Jack, please come here." His french teacher said after class.

Jack swallowed, feeling his adam's apple bob. It had grown a little larger over the few weeks, but now was not the time for him to be proud of it. He waddled over to the front row of desks, putting a good amount of space between him and Mr. O'Hara's bear belly.

Elsa had stayed behind with him.

"I've noticed that you haven't been doing well in my class over the last month." Jack tried hard to keep his eyes trained on his teacher's dead gray ones, but often strayed to the clock counting down the five minutes students were given in between periods to get to their next class. He gulped again, and did a single nod of his head. His heart dropped into his stomach as Elsa studied him carefully, but quickly looked away when they locked eyes. Jack noticed how stuffy the classroom was and the smell of... people. He had to hold his tongue to keep himself from asking to turn up the AC, even if it was below seventy degrees outside.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, most students don't do well at the beginning of the school year. You're getting used to things. I just thought it might help for you to get a tutor."

Jack blinked once, twice, and Mr.O'hara pulled a smile before motioning for Elsa to come closer. "Elsa says she doesn't mind tutoring you at all, and that you are very good friends."

_Well, we know each other_, Jack wanted to correct the old man. Elsa referred to him as a friend. He didn't know when that had happened, but he was pretty glad about it. He shifted on his gray converse,

"Yeah!" Jack said a little too happily for his liking. "That sounds great! It's just that I have hockey practice after school almost everyday."

Mr. O'hara opened his mouth to talk, but Elsa beat him to it. "It ends at four, right? So we can meet up at six every Wednesday?" She solved. Jack thought the hope in her eyes was just his imagination.

"Yeah, sure, great!" He really needed to stop talking. "So I'll meet you at..."

"My house? That way Anna could study with us." She suggested.

Jack's heart fell just a tad, but what could he expect? It was Anna's house, too. And she would be glad to know that Elsa was okay. Why shouldn't she be there? And it might be weird for her that her friend was coming over to _see her sister_.

God, he'd mentioned it a hundred times by now but _she was her sister_. Why couldn't he get over that already?

He was an asshole.

**###########**

No one does three-way calls anymore. Except for Jack and his friends. The second he got home from practice he rushed himself to the shower without even a hello to his Pippa. He threw on a blue hoodie and jeans, ramming his finger into his home phone and summoning Nick and Tooth.

"You've been spending a lot of time with her lately." Jack couldn't tell if Tooth was annoyed or just stating a fact.

"Why does it matter?" Nick's gravelly voice said. He gasped, tone becoming deeper, if possible, "Jack, are you nervous? Do you like her?"

"No!" But Jack felt more like he was trying to convince himself. "I just don't want her to think I'm an idiot. "

"If she didn't, she wouldn't have offered to tutor you." Tooth pitched in.

"Thanks, that really helps." He could practically see her shrug her shoulders.

"Do you like anyone?"

"Not the point, Nick." Jack never tagged Nick as a gossip.

"How about you, Tooth? I've never heard... oh, wait, nevermind."

"Nick..." She sighed.

Jack was suddenly very uncomfortable, because, crap, he had to be the biggest jerk in the world because he knew exactly who Tooth's crush was and he actually called to ask about Elsa, for crying out loud. Why couldn't he just leave it alone? Maybe it was because he needed girl advice, and Tooth was a girl.

But so were another five of his friends.

"I have to go." He chickened out of the phone call, and he couldn't be anymore ashamed of himself.

**###########**

If there was one thing you should know about Jack, it's that he doesn't stop moving, ever.

His hands or feet always need something to do, whether it was tapping out a tune or ruffling his hair, or wringing his sleeves or pencil or whatever sorry thing he happened to be holding. So, after school at six o'clock, he sat at a little table in Elsa's room, twisting one of the tiny empty teacups she always drank from in his hands and not even thinking of the possibility of breaking it until it had already been done. The handle snapped off when it hit the floor, making Elsa stop talking and both sisters and stare at the mess around Jack's legs.

"Sorry." So much for not looking like an idiot.

Anna pursed her lips, and Elsa said in a voice that made him feel like a child, "It's okay. Anna, can you get me a towel, please?"

The ginger pouted, and left the room.

When Jack got up to aid her, Elsa stopped him as soon as he took his first step, "You're going to cut your feet." She cautioned him. He only looked down at his feet in response, but stayed still, something very difficult for him.

"Sorry for breaking your cup."

"It's fine." But he wasn't sure if that was true by the way she looked at the porcelain in mourning.

The last time he was in Elsa's room, when he met her, he had been so flustered from the bra incident that he hadn't taken a good look around. Now that he was there again, he could say it was very blue, and so _organized_, and so different from Anna's messy pink one, where on some days he couldn't see the floor. It was a nice change, not that he was planning to get used to it.

"Anna was really worried about you earlier."

That was not what he was planning on saying.

Elsa's thin lips parted, taken back and eyes revealing guilt. She looked like she had something important to say, but Anna came in with rubber gloves and a chick- printed rag.

"Elsa!" Anna beamed, "Can you teach us a few phrases in french?"

Elsa quirked an eyebrow in amusement, disregarding Jack's earlier comment. She took the supplies from her little sister's recently manicured hands. "Isn't that what I was doing before?"

"Teach us sentences and stuff."

"Okay?" Elsa omitted a fond laugh reserved only for Anna. The girl she sat down, braiding her red hair while giving Elsa her full interest. Elsa thought for a moment, and took off her turquoise gloves. Jack internally groaned when he saw that her hands were completely normal, and smooth. At least when he didn't know that he could have told himself that they were deformed or covered in warts or pretend that there was at least one thing imperfect about her. Either way he knew he would still like her.

"N'importe quoi!"

_Oh_, that was hot. Really really attractive.

"What does that mean?"

"basically, it means 'whatever'." She crouched down and answered him with her now rubber gloved hand hovering over the glass.

"Another one?"

Elsa shook her head with a smile. "Tu t'en sors ?"

The blonde explained,"'You doing okay there?' Or, 'Are you doing okay?'"

"And je t'aime. It's an easy one." Elsa concluded.

Anna nodded, one of the first times Jack has actually seen her make an effort to learn, most likely in favor of her sister. "I love you?" Anna translated with ease.

Jack's heart pounded uncomfortably in his chest as he tested it on his tongue. "Je t'aimé."

"No." Elsa corrected him, "Not je tem- ay. Just je tem. Je t'aime. And it can also just mean 'I like you'."

Jack tried again, pokerfaced, looking straight at her for approval.

"Je t'aime."

She smiled at him, looking content with her pupils. Very faint blush colored her cheeks, and this time Jack didn't think it was only in his head. And if it was, well, he would take it.

"Juste un peu. Quasiment."

**###########**

They spent some time after the tutoring just working on homework, but Jack wasn't surprised when Anna pulled out the next movie of the Twilight saga: "New Moon". Both Jack and Elsa voted against it, even trying to use homework to get out of it (which never happens for Jack), but Anna had said that they "have to finish the series" because they saw the first one last week. After a lot of going back and forth, they all agreed on a horror movie.

By the end of the banter, Anna had them seated in front of the tv with mounds of blankets and mugs of swiss miss hot chocolate. She buried her self into a thick green comforter, while Jack kicked off his own. Elsa neatly cocooned half of her body in a thin gray one. She lay stomach down and propped up by her elbows, reading glasses nestled on her pointy nose and another comic book stretched out in front of her. The younger girl's hair could barely be seen under her blankets piled around her on the couch, but every now and then Jack would see her green-blue eyes and freckle kissed face peek out.

When Anna clocked out halfway through the movie, either from exhaustion or from shock, Jack fished the remote out from somewhere in her bundle of pillows and paused the movie. Elsa, who had hidden herself behind a large pillow as if it would protect her from the images on the screen, uncovered herself timidly. She kicked away her things and shivered, making Jack grin wickedly.

"Did you cry?"

She glowered at him, but her mask didn't last long as she broke into a smile. Her carefully ironed blouse was wrinkled and a few strands that had come loose from her up do framed her face nicely. Jack noted that she had failed to pull on just one of her gloves, and he admired her lovely skin and filed nails. She shook her head, and went back to reading her beloved comics.

"Calvin and Hobbes?" He plopped down next to her, so close that their shoulders bumped, but she didn't freak or distance herself like he would have expected her to a few days ago. She only did short seconds later because she shivered when his mussed hair accidentally tickled her neck as he leaned in to read with her. She spoke softly as not to wake snoring Anna, "When do you have to be home?"

"When you want me to leave."

She was silent, as if contemplating whether or not to say what she said next, "That won't be for a long while."

That statement made him want to fist pump, but he kept still. He wondered if he should bring up what they were talking about earlier in her room before Anna interrupted them, but decided not to when the picture of her sad face and guilty eyes came to mind. "Thanks again, for helping me in french."

"Don't thank me yet. We still have a lot of work to do. Your oral test is in a week, and he's going to test you on grammar and pronunciation." She teased.

"Okay, test me." He stood up, rocking up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Right now?"

"Yeah, _allez_!"

She hushed him and got up when Anna stirred, but she smiled. "Okay? Start."

Jack obnoxiously cleared his throat, "_Bon-jour. Je m'appelle Jackson Overland. Et tu?_" (Hello, my name is Jackson Overland. And you?)

"It's actually supposed to be _'Et toi'_, and_ bonjour, Je suis Elsa Queen. Enchant__é._" (Hello, I am Elsa Queen. Enchanted to meet you.) She held her right hand out for a handshake, but Jack had other plans. He caught her uncovered hand and held it to his face, inches away from his mouth while he bowed forward slightly.

Bros before hoes.

Screw it, he guessed he could try flirting once. "Enchanté." He murmured, looking up at Elsa through his lashes. He gently pressed his lips to her cold knuckles. The feel of her milky skin against his chapped mouth seduced him. He let go and brought his head back up, taking in Elsa's surprise. He was glad that the low lighting hid the blush surrounding his smirk, which deepened when she hadn't shown any offense to his actions. Her voice was almost a whisper, "You are... very polite."

"Would I have passed the test?"

She sighed, bordering on dreamily, and sat back down in front of her book. "As long as you don't plan on kissing him like that."

"But the kissing was okay?" He sat next to her again.

"For future reference, friends kiss cheeks. Not hands."

"Well do you want me to-"

"No! No, You're fine."

It was the first time he'd seen her like this and it was adorable. He should do this more often.

"So which strip is your favorite?"

"Pardon?"

"Your comic."

"Oh!" She flipped a few pages and pointed to the right bottom comic she stopped at.

He read, so close to her again that his breath ghosted over her skin, "Childhood is short and maturity is forever."

This new revelation had him so deep in thought that he failed to notice their close proximity, the fall in her smile,

and that she had slipped her second glove off- a break in her façade.

**###########**

**Sorry for the late chapter... I had this one planned out and all, but every time I tried to pull it together it fell apart. I don't really like how this one turned out, either. I hope it's not too terrible!**

**Also, if you have the chance, you should look up the lyrics to the song "Faint" by Linkin Park (is that how you spell it?) , if you don't already know it. Once you read it, tell me just what character from "Frozen" you think of.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Mawhn**


	8. (near) Two Shades Darker

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo.**

_**I would just like to thank everyone who took their time to read this, and for the reviews, favorites, and followers. I really appreciate it! I finally have a written plot for this story, but it's still flexible, so feel free to give suggestions.**_

**Sorry for the wait! School just started and my teachers aren't as nice this year. I'm glad people enjoyed my last update! Thankyouthankyouthankyou.**

**So here's the new chapter! I hope it doesn't suck.**

**(I don't own anything.)**

**...**

**Chapter 7- (Near) Two Shades Darker**

**"...**_Je ne veux pas quitter_**..."**

**...**

* * *

A lot (of terrible things) can happen in two weeks.

Because near two weeks later,

1. Jack realized that Bunny had been avoiding him.

2. Jack felt frustrated and embarrassed because Elsa hadn't been talking to him much either, or to anyone, and he had the sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with the first night of french tutoring.

3. He got out of hockey early so he went to Pippa's school to pick her up for once, and saw another kid hit her. When Jack ripped them apart, he spent almost an hour yelling at the punk and reporting him to the principal, and then the whole walk home yelling at his sister for not saying anything about bullies.

4. He found out that his parents were getting divorced

5. He grew a few inches taller. Yoopee.

6. Oh, and it turns out, Jack and Elsa have been dancing incorrectly this whole time.

Mrs. Cinders instructed them a little ways from the rest of the class during lunch break, making the Monday lesson feel a lot more awkward than it needed to be. Her short, grey-blue dress puffed out like a pastry, distracting Jack with the weird way it bobbed around her figure. "Now, the man's hand is on the shoulder-blade, not the waist. Movies make it look like it's on the waist and that the girl's hand is almost on the guy's neck, but it's not. The girl's hand goes on the bicep."

They followed, and Jack's shoulder suddenly felt cold from the loss of Elsa's touch, but the hand now on his arm made up for it. Jack could sense that she was stiffer than last week when they had practiced, but didn't comment. Something was bothering her, and he would rather stay oblivious as to whether it was himself or not. He couldn't even enjoy the fact that he was just barely taller than her.

"Hey," He mumbled close to her, "Are you okay?"

She gave him a closed mouthed smile, and hummed a bit. "Would you mind if we skipped ballroom and do the french lessons after class tomorrow instead?" Her voice was quiet and notably softer than normal, but still held the same clear crisp. "To just get it out of the way?"

Ouch. Since, evidently, Jack's french tutoring was more of a chore for her, he understood why she would want to... get it over with. Elsa seemed to read his mind, or more likely, his face, because she got a guilty look and said, "Jackson, you know I didn't mean it like that."

No, he really didn't- and why had she had she gone back to calling him Jackson?

To further put his mind at rest she reasoned, "I'm a little stressed right now. You understand, right?"

Jack sighed, letting her earlier comment go and leaning his forehead on hers, noses brushing together. It made his heart beat faster and their posture a little uncomfortable, but it already was from the beginning so he didn't care. He could tell she did, though, by the way she went rigid in his arms and red crept up her cheeks. Their footwork, much to Mrs. Cinder's annoyance, blurred into gentle sways instead of the number they were taught, and Jack longed for her to fall into his steps like the first time they danced together. A voice at the back of his head nagged him that the position was far too intimate, and that he was coming on too strong, but he pushed that away because (_Elsa was adorable when embarrassed_) he had to know,

"But... are you okay?" It didn't sound like a question the second time he asked.

She looked down, eyelashes fanning the faint freckles across her cheeks.

"Yes." He really, really wanted to believe her.

She didn't relax in his arms throughout the entire class.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Two weeks earlier_

_Elsa found herself blushing_

**.**

_and knew _

**.**

_she was in trouble._

**.**

**.**

**.**

When the music had stopped and the bell had rung, Elsa retreated from him and classroom 306 as soon as possible, though Jack had fifth period French with her. He shouldered his backpack in gloom, no hurry because the class was straight down the hall and headed the same way his dance partner had taken off seconds ago. Part of him had hoped to walk with her.

She couldn't even share looks with him from the mounds of tests that Mr. O'Hara ordered her to grade. Jack would have fallen asleep from boredom like on any other day, but had been encouraged not to since his first tutoring session. He was about ready to slap himself just to keep awake, but found he didn't need to when Elsa dropped a test onto his desk and left him in amazement before he could say a word.

He had gotten an A, written in Elsa's fine handwriting,

And a smiley face, which rivaled the huge grin that begged to show itself.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jack and Ariel seldom talk to one another. He didn't make much of that until he passed her on a stroll to get away from everyone, and saw her with Tooth, crying in the empty music room during nutrition. He just didn't think that tear streaks matched her bubbly personality. They were too close to be acquaintances, but not enough to be called friends. They were always something hopelessly in between and that fine line was always a little blurred. That was the time Jack had finally cleared things up._

_"Ariel?" He'd never been inside the music room so he made sure not to touch anything, well aware of how destructive his nimble fingers could be. The polished floors squeaked against his sneakers, moist from the dew outside. _

_She snapped up from the ball she curled herself into in the corner of the room, regarding him with watery blue eyes and a red pout. Tooth gave him a weary stare, a gentle hand on her friend's back like she would break from anything stronger. The ginger sniffled, wiping her face with her knuckles. She didn't try to smile or say anything. Ariel strongly believed in being true to her feelings._

_"Hey." He settled down on his toes in front of her after acknowledging Tooth with a nod. "Are you okay?"_

_ Fresh hot waves of tears gushed down her cheeks and she leapt forward. All he could see was red, and he realized that his face was engulfed by her puffy hair, with her soundlessly crying into his shoulder__._

_"Daddy found out about Eric. He kicked me out. Tooth is letting me stay at her house."_

_ "Who's Eric?"_

_ She laughed, actually laughed, and said while stepping back to adjust her dress and clean away her running makeup. Tooth helped her straighten her blue hair bow, "I forgot that you did not know."_

_ He waited for her to explain in her accent and choppy english._

_ "Daddy has a close mind. He doesn't approve of me seeing boys. I started dating Eric in secret a few months ago."_

_ Tooth gave her sympathetic smile and cuddled her from behind, leaving Jack to do the same in the front for a group hug. _

_ Jack skipped classes to buy her chocolates and ice cream, and helped the two of them eat the whole box at Tooth's house while the girls gushed about teeth and forks and gossiped. Jack spent two hours learning about Ariel's dining etiquette club and the ongoing rumors that Glinda Goode and Elphaba West were roommates, and that Belle O'Hara had already moved in with her short-term boyfriend instead of hockey practice. They spoke of crushes, also, and Jack found difficulty in shrinking into himself when Tooth would send him her hopeful glances._

_Friends. They were friends now, even though they went back to rarely saying a word to each other the next week._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Near twenty-four hours later, Jack found that the last few days have been rough on some of his friends, too. Merida had a huge fight with her mother. Bunny still hadn't talked to him. Tooth was quiet for once. Tiana was over working herself every night to help her now single mother. Rapunzel had been grounded for sneaking out. Sandy has insomnia so he falls asleep during lessons. Anna claimed that Elsa was shutting her out. North, Lottie, Kristoff, and Flynn were at hard work trying to keep everyone's spirit's up. No one knew what was wrong with Elsa.

No one knew what was up with him either, but they didn't ask. He didn't know if he should be thankful or not. He pushed the cafeteria food around on his tray, his stomach flipping at the thought of eating. Like Anna, he couldn't take his mind off of his sister. Pippa had tried to tell him that bullying wasn't a regular thing for her, but he couldn't be so sure. He couldn't imagine what was going through the minds of anyone who wanted to hurt a cute little girl, and he didn't want to. He _wanted_ to tear them apart.

And he couldn't forget about his parent's divorce. He should've expected it, with how little any of his family interacted with their distant father. The worst part of it was how _indifferent_ both sides of the broken marriage were. There wasn't any crying or shouting- no "_please don't leave me's" _or blame... but no peace, either. It's like they didn't- no, _they just didn't _care anymore. It made him even sadder that maybe it wouldn't even make a difference if they stayed together.

But why couldn't they, just for the sake of sweet Pippa, who cried late into the night? Why couldn't they for the sake of Jack, who lost countless hours of sleep trying to soothe those cries, something they should have been doing? They had to care at least that much, right?

Wrong. The bullies and his parents had two things in common.

They had hurt Pippa.

Jack wanted to tear them apart, too.

"If she just _opened her damn door!_" Anna clawed pink polished nails into her pigtails in exasperation, still heated about Elsa's increased emotional distance from her family, "In, like, the first time in forever, we can be close again! Doesn't she want that?"

She deflated, slumping into the cafeteria table and resting her head in her hands. "Maybe she doesn't. Maybe she hates me."

"If that were possible, yeah." Jack scoffed back. He combed a knuckle into his chocolate hair, "But it's not. She doesn't hate you."

If that had helped at all, she didn't show it.

So he mumbled, almost incoherently, to the ones next to him, Tooth and Bunny, "I talked to Elsa yesterday. She's just stressed."

Tooth glared daggers at him. "Jack, what would you know?"

Jack blinked, baffled, and tried to remember if he did anything to her to piss her off. Apparently he hadn't been clear? "I… talked to her?"

"Yes, we got that, but are _you_ living under the same roof? Is she _your _sister? You can't speak for them because you don't get it." She snapped.

Jack stared, a pang of hurt ran through him. Who was this and what happened to sweet Tooth? He skated his sight around his angry friend to see if Buns was thinking the same thing, but he gave him the cold shoulder, averting his concentration to his baby carrots. Anyone else who still had the energy to sent Tooth the same curious faces.

"What's up, Tooth?" Jack sighed, regarding her with slightly narrowed blue eyes and lowered eyebrows. From the hell he was currently going through, he had no patience for PMS or the silent treatment.

"Elsa's _all_ you talk about- it's none of our business, okay?"

"If it wasn't Anna wouldn't be talking to us about it. What's your problem?"

Tooth let out one of the weirdest noises he's ever heard- somewhere along the lines of a growl and a choked sob, slinging her red side bag over her shoulder. She ran from her seat with tears gathered around her blue eyes, so dark they almost looked the same purple the feathers in her hair were.

"Tooth!" Jack called after her, eyes wide as saucers because whatthefuckwashappening.

Bunny cursed, shooting up with his grey bag, worry flashing in his eyes as he sprinted after her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Je ne veut pas quitter."

"You're getting better." If Elsa's smile reached her eyes, Jack might have glowed at the praise. Only might have because there were too many things, too many people to worry about rather than his grade in French. He never liked drama, but it seemed to like him a lot this month. He yawned, making Elsa's blonde head snap up from her textbook and note the bruise-like bags under his eyes and his fingers massaging his temples. Anna sat soundly next to him, only taking caution to her sister, like any sudden movements would scare her away.

"Why don't we take a break?" She pretty much whispered. She set the neat pile of notes down on her nightstand. "Are you hungry?"

"No, thanks, I just have a headache."

Anna pursed her lips, "We have Advil in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom."

Elsa nodded as she left down the hall, "I'll get you some water."

Jack didn't remember his feet taking him the bathroom, and wasn't fully aware until he held two capsules in his hands: the Advil…

…and the Prozac.

Antidepressants.

Jack felt his stomach drop and his mind stopped working. The bottle weighed so much more after reading the label with his arms turning into jelly and his legs into lead. It was suddenly very hard to swallow. In his scrambled state, he was somehow able to bring himself into Anna's room, where they had chosen to have that week's tutoring session.

"Anna." He managed.

"Hmm?" She eyed the pills and on instant she gasped, looking like a deer in headlights. "Jack!" she hissed. "What are you doing!"

She stole them from his grasp and gave him a pointed stare, nose crinkling, and eyes burning into his.

"Are those yours?" He croaked.

She paled, looking around for who could only be Elsa as no one else was in the house. With the coast clear, she pulled him towards her, foreheads just inches away. "They're Elsa's."

His stomach sunk lower. "She-"

"Jack, this isn't something she tells people. She can't know you know, okay? Don't say anything about it-"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both sophomores jumped away from each other, widening the small space between them moments ago. Anna slipped the pills behind her back discreetly, while Jack fought off the blush rising into his cheeks with the suspicious grimace he received.

"No. Nothing." Anna said.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yes, a lot of terrible things can happen in two weeks,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

But one good thing can easily make up for it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jack?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

That night

Pippa stood only up to a little higher than his waist, being short for her age. Her warm brown eyes resembled melted candy, and he couldn't think of anything sweeter.

"Is Dad leaving us?

When he had no answer, or he did but couldn't bear to say it because

It would hurt…

Pippa,

**.**

**.**

She said, "It's okay."

but for different reasons, because she understood so much more

and knew so much more

than he liked to think.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack liked to think that he was trying to protect her

And he didn't want her to hurt.

Of course, that was true.

**.**

**.**

**.**

But he liked to think that

Days in the rink, skating on frozen lakes in winter, climbing trees, pretending to shave, the man in the Santa suit on Christmas Eve

and the man in the pin striped suit

the man he loved to the moon and back

but was now as distant as the moon

didn't matter.

and

**.**

**.**

**.**

It didn't hurt him at all.

**.**

**.**

But it did.

**.**

**.**

It twisted, it chewed, it broke

It froze his heart.

**.**

**.**

Jack wondered if he looked as fragile and precious as his sister did when he was younger.

Or if he looked as small and helpless in the hall at that moment, when he realized he was on the brink of

tears.

**.**

**.**

"I love you, Jack,"

She said sleepily, and she went to bed without needing him to tuck her in

that night.

**.**

**.**

Love had a strange way of melting frozen hearts.

**-;-**

**.**

* * *

**Sorry if it's terrible. **

**I'm thinking about adding more to this chapter if I ever have time because I feel like I forgot to put in a few details but meh I'll figure it out later.**

**-Mawhn**

**(Thank you to dessertsnowqueen for the ballroom dancing info ;)**


	9. Underage

**I'm sorry for the wait! So much school work :,( and I'm SUPER frustrated because my computer crashed in the middle of writing the most important part of this chapter. Anyways, to anyone who is still interested in this story, **

_**I would just like to thank everyone who took their time to read this, and for the reviews, favorites, and followers. I really appreciate it! I finally have a written plot for this story, but it's still flexible, so feel free to give suggestions.**_

**And, just curious, did anyone know what **_**"je ne veux pas quitter"**_** meant without searching it? Anyone taking french?**

**xxxevil cookiexxx- :D thanks so much.**

**Guest 1- I, at first, wasn't thinking about putting Jack's lake scene in the story before realizing that it's a HUGE influence on his character. Thank you for your suggestion! **

**Guest 2- I think I will soon :) **

**Trapid- Oh yes, it did change the tone a lot, I hope it's not **_**too**_** sudden, but darkness seems to creep up on all of us at the most unexpected times in reality, I suppose. **

**Warning- Drug abuse and sexual tension.**

**(I do not own anything.)**

**...**

**Chapter 8- Underage**

**"...**_she was lost_**..."**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_...Good morning and welcome to the weather forecast. Well, it's currently raining and cloudy, in the very low thirties. It's rather cold up here! Later on, temperatures will drop drastically, so better stay off the streets and keep your cars in because a storm is coming, accompanied by winds that are at least 35 mph or greater coming in from the North. Hopefully the weather might.__.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Thursday, Friday, and the Weekend passes and suddenly it's Wednesday again, and things were starting to calm down for Jack. Sure, a lot occupied his mind- like Tooth or Bunny still haven't talked to him (while he still doesn't know why), or Elsa, or Anna, or the large bags that had taken home under Tiana's eyes, and a few empty seats in the hockey stands that were normally filled with friends when he practiced. It seemed that Anna couldn't even come in to watch Kristoff these past few days, and Jack could tell it disappointed him.

What he couldn't quite place was whether or not he was happy that Pippa had stopped crying. Of course, he was happy that she was finally accepting their parent's divorce, but it only meant that she was growing up, and that this was really happening. His parents are- have broken up, and he seems to be the only one that it's greatly impacting. No one in his family acts like they even care anymore.

Jack tapped his pen, feeling lost on what he was supposed to be doing. He had come to his class that morning earlier than he was used to, not in the mood to see his friends, and recalling that his first period English 10 didn't have a zero period. Guilt ate up his stomach when he remembered that Punzie might start looking for him, and hoped that maybe one of his other friends had found her. She stayed with him every morning, mostly because Anna arrived to school later than most and that his locker was just a couple away from her own, not that he minded. Punzi's bright attitude gave him an energy that coffee never could.

Just by the window, Jack had a view of the well-kept fields, perfect to keep him from going stir-crazy. It wasn't doing a very good job today, he discovered, frustrated because class hadn't even officially started. He started to regret the choice on coming early, especially when two, sadly, familiar girls walked into the room, high heels clacking in an obnoxious beat. It wasn't that Jack disliked them. He didn't even know their names. He just wasn't one to gossip, or even listen to it. The girls, who sat next to him, on the other hand, were.

"Did you hear about what happened in zero period today?" The blonde one with pink french tips squeaked with excitement too abundant for a Wednesday morning.

"Oh! About Dorothy in the cafeteria?" The other, a brunette with blue nails and glitter eyeshadow, bubbled and her friend gasped.

"What? No! What happened to Dorothy?"

"She spilled water on Elphaba by accident and she, like, totally flipped out."

"Wow, what a bit-"

Witch. She said Witch. "I mean, if it was juice or something I'd be mad too, but just water?"

"Maybe she's allergic."

"That's not possible. She'd be dead- there's water in everything. I think."

"Maybe it's like a really minor allergy, like it makes her skin weird."

"That would explain things I guess... Elphaba's always looked a little green to me..."

The one with brown hair paused, then leaned in closer, which was pointless because she didn't speak any quieter.

"Wait, but what happened in zero period?" Jack was ready to tune them out like he did everyday when-

"Oh! A girl like passed out in Mrs. Cade's class. I think it was an anxiety attack."

"Oh my god! Did they take her to the hospital?"

The blonde snorted, "I think they're _supposed_ to? But no, they didn't. They're making her stay with the nurse because she can't drive and no one can take her home yet."

"I hope she's okay. Who was it?"

"She's a senior- Anna Summers' sister I think? What's her name? El- Eli... Eliz... Els... Oh! Els-"

_Elsa._ Jack was out of his seat and the room before he could even fully comprehend what was happening. He didn't remember the bell signaling the start of first period. He didn't remember his teacher calling his name or the curses of the students he shoved out of the way, or outrunning the campus security guards on the way to the health office.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The siblings' fighting upon his arrival didn't surprise him. Him coming, though, surprised them. He felt a little guilty for interrupting their private conversation. It had looked pretty heated, too. Anna looked like she was trying to get closer to the blonde, who inched away with every step, arms hugged to her body. Rose had started to shade Anna's face, and her eyes shined with tears. They threw words at each other like rocks until he came in. They both stopped, staring at him in confusion.

"Jackson." Elsa whispered so lowly that he had to strain to hear her. "What are you doing here?"

Jack coughed, feeling his face and ears heat up. Maybe he had overreacted... Elsa didn't look too glad to see him. "Um, I don't know. Are you okay?"

She searched his face, as if trying to detect any bad intention. It seemed that he was clear, because she sighed and asked, "Does anyone else know?"

Jack didn't want to tell her about the girls in his first period, so he told her no. If she had really had an anxiety attack, he surely did not want to worry her. Her hair was messier, some platinum blonde strands coming out of place from her tight bun. Her eyes were the same color of his sweatshirt, darker than they normally were. Jack reached over to give his hockey stick a twirl, like he always did when he was nervous, but groaned when he realized he forgot it with his teacher in his haste. He settled for ruffling his chocolate-brown hair.

"Elsa." Anna finally said, exasperated. She stood only a few feet from the older sister, steam practically blowing from her tiny ears. Her black blouse was ruffled, while Elsa's magenta trench coat remained wrinkle-free. "Elsa we need to talk."

Elsa's face hardened. She tugged at her gloves. "That's enough Anna."

Anna ignored Elsa's bold word, and shot Jack a pointed look. He got the message, and he left to stand outside of the room, which didn't help much since the walls were thin as paper, with a lot of windows, and the door was glass. He could hear the girls from inside.

"Anna, I'm fine."

"Stop _lying_ to me! You aren't _fine_!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to listen to mom! It would really help if you just _tried_!"

"You don't think I'm trying?"

"No! You're not trying! You're shutting it out and ignoring it like it's just going to go away, but it's not!" Anna's voice broke, "Please... I just... I don't want things to be like this between us anymore."

He didn't hear Elsa say anything.

"S-stop shutting me out! Stop shutting _everyone_- the _world_ out! Just let us help you, we're _right here!_"

"Enough, Anna." Elsa's voice trembled in a way that made Jack chest feel tight.

"_Why?_ What are you so _afraid of!_"

"I said _ENOUGH!"_ There was a shatter, and a gasp. With a yelp, Jack fumbled, about to charge back into the room. However, before he could do anything, he was seized by the shoulder.

"Back to class, young man." Said one of the nurses with short, dark red hair and a permanent scowl.

He threw on last lingering stare over his shoulder, and headed to his second period.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ Tiana's eyes were much like his sister's, big and brown and warm. _

_ Lately, he hadn't seen them. Ti's head was always down, nestled in her arms in class, dozing off more often than Sandy did when insomnia's gotten the better of him. Jack nudged the dark velvet-skinned girl awake when the teacher eyeballed them, not wanting her to get into trouble. She stirred, and peeked up at him, revealing the eyes that he had started to miss. _

_ "Are you okay?" He asked with a voice ebbed with concern. "You seem tired." _

_ No freaking-duh, Jackson, He mentally added to himself._

_ She gave a humorless laugh. "I'm always tired."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack had gotten a big, fat detention slip when he got to class and found that he was reported to the office for ditching. He had to miss hockey practice, and stay for an hour after school scraping gum off of the underside of desks, but they let him out early enough before the blizzard. He would normally be at Anna's house for his weekly tutoring session, but he assumed that it wasn't a good time. He trudged his way home, in a hurry to avoid the bad storm that was currently brewing. The winter weather was a freezing cold slap to the face. The wind lashed out at him; the rain felt more like daggers. It was a bad idea, a very stupid idea to walk home today.

If life was okay and normal again, he would've jumped at the chance to sprint through this weather barefoot like the dork he was; he really loved winter, but tonight was not the night.

His phone rung, and he found it pathetic how surprised he was that he got a call at all. He fished it out of his pockets, the screen identifying the dialer as _'banANNA' _He rolled his eyes at the ridiculous name his goofy friend change the caller I.D. to, but a warning bell went off at the back of his mind. Anna alway texted, and never called unless it was urgent and needed your undivided attention. He remembered the fight in the health office and picked up, pausing to shake out his stiff legs as though that would get their spring back.

"Ann-"

"Jack!" She cried out. "Thank god! How come no one else is answering, damn it!"

He frowned. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "What's wrong?"

"I've been calling everyone since fifth period! Where are they-"

"Anna!" He growled, "What's going on? Are you okay? Where are you?"

"No! I'm not! Elsa ran away and it's my fault!"

"What?"

"They made me go to class and when I came back to the nurse's office she was gone. Jack, what if she doesn't come back before the storm? What do I do? We have no idea where she is and Kristoff and Eugene and Wilt are out looking for her- she doesn't know how to drive yet! She's not answering her phone..." Her words died into whimpers, breaking Jack's heart. He started to walk a pace faster, hockey stick clenched tightly in his hand because if he didn't have anything to hold onto he would go crazy from worry.

He had to at least help in any way he can to find Elsa.

But he also had to be there for Anna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

When Jack said he wanted to help in any way possible, that did not mean sitting, or more likely, pacing around the Summers' livingroom. His family had freaked when he hadn't come home, and spent the longest time scolding him for forgetting to call. Anna's own parents ushered him in to take a warm rinse in their shower and dry off to avoid the cold that's been going around, and didn't let them leave the house since they couldn't drive and there was no way they were going to walk in the storm.

So the teens were trapped inside, their bodies toasty from the AC but their noses frozen from smushing their faces against the windows for any sign of the men searching for her sister. Both were anxious, neither touching the mugs of hot cocoa set out to mollify them. Their once cozy drinks sat lukewarm and not quite as appetizing as they used to be. Jack shifted his eyes over to his friend, the broken and worried look on her face wove a hollow ache through his chest. It felt like he'd been slugged in the stomach. He was here to comfort Anna, and he was failing. He could see it in the way she wrung her shirt with tremoring fingers.

Two hours later, they still hadn't settled into the heap of pillows and blankets in the middle of the floor. The wind whipped harshly against the windows, so Anna opted for sitting in the nearest chair and staring out while Jack stayed put, using his elbow every now and then to swipe at the fog that crept up the glass' surface. Sighing, he slumped into the glossy wood with half a mind to move somewhere more comfortable, too preoccupied with the rain that had turned to snow that continued to shoot down in rapid blurs.

He caught sight of four beings, which was a miracle because it should have been impossible to see seven feet in front of you in this snow.

He shot up, "Someone's coming!"

Anna perked up and Mrs. Summers hurried to the door. "Is it them?"

"They're the only one's crazy enough to be out in this storm."

Mrs. Summers opened the door, letting in three men Jack didn't know with Elsa in one of their arms. Relief flooded him, but boiled when he recognized the red hair of the one holding the sleeping girl. Just the man's face brought back memories of a heart-broken Anna and the weeks the rest of their friends spent trying to make her feel better over her break-up with-

"Hans." Anna said, shocked.

"One of you call Wilt and the boys!" Anna's mother commanded, "Tell them that she's found!"

Anna rushed off to do that, most likely to find out what to make of her ex-boyfriend showing up on her doorstep, and the woman turned to Hans. "Oh, thank you! Thank you thank you_ thank you!_ Come in and warm up. I'll get you something to eat- what happened to your eye?"

The two boys, twins, behind Hans had brown hair and large builds slightly smaller than Kristoff's. They all wore heavy clothes made for this weather. One of the boys had a large welt on the side of his face. Hans set Elsa down on the couch, who was starting to wake up, thanking Anna's mother and explaining what happened. Anna came back into the room and took her older sister with her arms draped over her shoulders to help her walk. She took her into the next room, probably to get her changed. Elsa's coat and gloves were gone, and her perfect hair was down and swept back in a wild braid. It was so different- a good different- than what he was used to. He wondered how anyone could look so beautiful even after walking through a blizzard.

"She was in the streets when we found her. I don't know what happened before then but she wouldn't let us help her."

A frown etched into the mother's lips as Hans continued, "Ma'am, I think she's very confused. She got aggressive when we tried to get her home."

"She punched me." One of his goons added blandly. He had Elsa's bag slung over his shoulder. We lead them into the kitchen, where Mrs. Summers tended to his eye and the rest took off their damp jackets and gloves. Hans was in the middle of saying how he was able to know where to go from looking through her phone contacts and finding Anna's name. He was interrupted when the doorbell rung.

"Jack!" Anna called, "Bring Elsa to her room, I'll take care of the guys!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

He really hoped Elsa was too cold and out of it to feel how sweaty his palms were.

He hugged her around her waist, with one of her own arms across his shoulders. She couldn't keep herself upright, so he helped her forward with her drooping a little into his chest. Her skin was still chilled from outside, and he found their position too comfortable to be friendly.

"Jackson?" She started to come back around when they stood in front of her door. He grunted in reply, bringing her into the room. "Hello. How are you?"

He chuckled. How did she do it? She made him feel frustrated and worried and embarrassed, then relieved and giddy and warm within the next minute. "You're freezing. What happened to your jacket?"

"I took it off."

"Why?"

"The cold never bothered me." She smiled up at him, allowing him to appreciate the deep crystal blue of her eyes, but that's when he saw it.

Her eyes were very dilated.

Jack wasn't sure of what that meant. After Anna had told him that Elsa was on prozac, he did a little research and found a few of the uncommon side effects of people prescribed to the drug, dilated eyes being one of them. He would have dismissed it if not for her odd behavior, but he put two and two together, and set her down on the bed.

"One second. I'll be right back." He took long strides out, coming to a stop in front of her bag downstairs in the livingroom. He rifled through it until he found what he was looking for and unscrewed the cap to her medicine. He counted it, which didn't help since he didn't know how many she started with. Anna came in with Kristoff, still helping them sort everything out. "Jack?"

"Hey, when did Elsa first start taking these?"

"I don't know. When she got here, I guess. Why?"

He told her it was nothing and returned the possibly high Elsa. She sprung up as soon as she saw him, a dreamy smile alighting her face. "Jackson! Dance with me!"

_Yeah, she's high_. He held out the antidepressant to her, angry, "How many did you take?"

She stepped into him, winding her arms around his neck. With their faces inches away and her minty breath fanning his cheeks, his resolve crumbled and she smiled as if something were funny. She said lowly, "A few."

"You only supposed to take one." He felt like he swallowed cotton. "Every morning."

"Dance with me."

"There's no music."

She looked at him like _he_ was the one being ridiculous. "We don't need music! Haven't you ever seen_ 'The Notebook'_?"

"You're high."_ and very hard to argue with._

"As a kite." She added.

"You need to sleep."

She laughed, right into his ear, making him shiver. He thought she saw it, because he could feel her smirk. She rested her chin on his shoulder so that her lips touched the lobe and she whispered, her voice laced with compromise,

"Okay. I'll get to bed soon." He shivered again, and she smiled kittenishly. "But first, I will put on some music, and you will dance with me."

"...Okay."

She left him to get her phone by her nightstand, scrolling through and playing a soft tune. She swayed to herself as the sweet melody sung,

_"So this is love, hmm_  
_So this is love_  
_So this is what makes life divine_

_I'm all aglow, hmm_  
_And now I know_  
_The key to all heaven is mine_

_My heart has wings, hmm_  
_And I can fly_  
_I'll touch every star in the sky_  
_So this is the miracle_  
_That I've been dreaming of_

_Hmm, hmm_  
_So this is love__"_

When she came back to him, he didn't know what to do with his hands. He reached out to place one on her shoulder-blade like he had been taught, but she caught his wrist and guided him. "As fun as ballroom dancing is..."

She never finished her sentence, proving her point by leading his hand to the small of her back. Jack tried to talk off his embarrassment from his hand dangerously low on her body and the one hand she had on his chest, "Why is it that when we try to dance, we never end up doing it correctly?"

"This feels right to me."

She returned her head to it's place on his shoulder, humming into his ear in content. Her lamp lights were dim, and bounced off every corner of her room in a sleepy, calm fashion. Her fingers at the back of his neck played with the short hairs they found there, and for once, she was lost in the music. "Your ears are red. Am I making you nervous?"

"Your hair is so soft. Like... feathers." She finally said when he didn't answer. She combed a hand through the dark hair at the start of his scalp, and Jack nearly jolted away at the fuzzy, pleasurable feelings bubbling in his stomach. She snuggled closer, and then took her hand away to touch his ear. She said this so fondly that he blushed more. He guessed she took pity because she told him, "Just relax."

And so he did. It was like he was under her spell; the sound of the music and the rise and fall of her breath soothed him, while she continued to play with his hair. He had fully relaxed, arms going a little limp around her waist, bringing her closer, so close that their bodies molded together and the point of her nose skimmed his neck, sending electricity straight down his spine. A shaky breath left him.

"I _am_ making you nervous." She said, delighted. She pulled back enough to look into his eyes. She pushed their foreheads together. "You're so cute."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack was probably permanently scarlet by now.

**.**

**.**

**.**

But he decided that it was okay, because he really liked Elsa when she was like this.

**.**

**.**

Just not enough for her to keep popping pills.

**.**

**.**

"You can't do this to yourself." He held her tighter. "Please don't do this to yourself."

He noticed a stubborn tendril of platinum at her hairline, and he wondered for a fleeting moment if it was always there. He wanted to memorize every detail, every freckle of her face. Elsa didn't just smile this time. And, for some reason, he found that better than her pushing that she was fine.

She whispered, "I know."

**.**

**.**

**.**

But then again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maybe she was too tired to.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You're cute." She repeated, eyes glazed over.

"I really like you, Jack."

**.**

**.**

**.**

And then her lips were on his.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jack? Elsa?" Anna's voice called him, but he missed it.

He missed that the music stopped.

He just couldn't think about how wrong this was,

or even about betraying Anna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Just the feel of her lips. Just Elsa.

Elsa's combs through his hair became rakes and clenches, desperate to bring him closer. Her lips were soft and tasted of mint, and her short pants for breath dizzied him. He let go of her waist, which she whined at, and he brought his hands up to cradle her face. They battled for dominance. She licked the corner of his lips and he gasped, allowing her to plunder his mouth.

He couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop.

He ultimately won when he pushed her against the wall, one hand behind her thigh and the other behind her head. His tongue rolled over hers, and it felt so good and so hot that he nearly forgot that they needed to breathe.

But screw breathing.

He pulled away to leave a trail of kisses along her jaw line, Anna's steps up the stairs sounding far away. Elsa, taking a handful of his hair and squeezing, whispered breathlessly, "Jackson."

The sound of Anna tripping right down the hall brought him back to his senses, and he forced himself off of the girl. She dogged him, bringing them back together and sucking on his tongue, then down his neck.

Jack's heart stopped when Elsa's door opened, "Jack-"

But Elsa passed out in his arms right before then.

Anna stood in the door frame, surprised that Elsa wasn't in bed yet. "What happened?" she asked him, but he wasn't even sure himself. His filled with shame, and his face turned red because _he kissed Elsa_. "Is she okay?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He moved to tuck Elsa in to bed, and when he let her go, his heel rolled on something:

The pills

He swallowed, well aware that he had to tell her where Elsa was

and what she had done,

despite how dazed he was over what had just happened,

if he really cared about either of them.

.

.

.

"I don't think so, Anna."

.

.

.

* * *

**I apologize for such drama.**

**A****bout updates, sorry if they become further apart. I really don't like school...**

**Please review if you can :) if there's a problem please go easy with the criticism. **


	10. What He Knew

**Hallo :) **

_**I would just like to thank everyone who took their time to read this, and for the reviews, favorites, and followers. I really appreciate it! I finally have a written plot for this story, but it's still flexible, so feel free to give suggestions.**_

**And I'm so so sorry I haven't been updating lately! So much has been happening... and I'm not very happy with this chapter but here you go! **

**Warning: vague mention of nocturnal emission (I believe that is how it is spelled), cussing, and more terrible writing than usual.**

**(I do not own anything)**

**.**

**-;-**

**.**

**Chapter 9- What he knew**

**"...**_he won't admit_**..."**

**.**

**-;-**

**.**

It takes a lot to get Jackson up by 7:20 before school starts... much less four o'clock a.m. But the morning after the storm, a few hours of sleep after he had finally been allowed home, Jack had called Anna at least fourteen times by then. He had to force away the questions eating up his mind about Elsa, not wanting to sound too eager. Anna whined, "It's four in the morning! Couldn't you wait until you saw me at school?"

Jack swallowed, guiltier because he wasn't even sure what he was supposed to be saying, since he would not allow himself to talk about Elsa. "So... how's everything over there?"

"...It's..." There was a long gust of air, a sigh into the receiver, and exhaustion in her normally sweet voice. "Uh. It sucks, really."

"We don't know how many..." Her breath hitched, "pills she's taken, so..." She hesitated, as if just saying that one sentence shook her. "Wilt checked and said she'd be fine, and that the effects of the Prozac will wear off before she wakes up. I don't even know how it works, but she's staying home today."

His throat felt dry, and he felt unreasonably guilty for telling Anna about Elsa popping pills. "How are you taking it?"

"My mom won't stop crying."

"But how are _you_ taking it?"

"Fine, I guess."

What was with the sisters' aversion to telling people about their feelings? "Bullshit, Anna."

There was only the sound of heavy breathing, then she gave a humorless laugh. "I'm... angry."

Jack decided to give her a moment to collect herself, hearing the way her sentence started out clear and sure, only to break and falter into a breathless whisper. "I'm fucking mad. How could she do this? She's supposed to be smart!"

"People make bad choices when they're mad, or stressed, or scared." That was the best he could say. He sat alone in his room, bare feet bunched into a pile of the clean laundry he never put away. He had called Anna partly for company for his restless mind, but the far away sound of her voice only reminded him that he was alone. He had always been okay with being on his own, but for some reason he couldn't let his mind ponder on the reasons _why_ Elsa had done what she had.

"Yeah." There was a rustle on the other end of the line. "Yeah, but... I don't even know anymore. I don't understand her."

"You don't have to know anything. You don't have to understand anything other than the fact that she has her own stuff to deal with and that you can be there for her. Without judgement." He coughed, self concious because he was spouting out whatever shit came to his mind. "I guess."

Anna didn't say anything for a while, making Jack's skin crawl in fear of saying the wrong thing. When she did speak up, it was filled with such warmth,

"You really care about her, don't you?"

Jack nearly choked on his spit, and was glad that she couldn't see his face because it was burning red in his shame.

"I mean, you don't even know her that well."

"You're such a good friend, Jack." His stomach lurched and he felt like he had the air knocked out of him because what she had said was partially true.

**.**

**.**

**-;-**

**.**

**.**

"Jack? Hello?"

.

.

"Ja-"

"I have to go. See you at school."

"...Okay, bye."

**.**

**-;-**

**.**

_ She likes ice skating for fun. She likes designing buildings and clothes. She doesn't lke Brandy Melville. She's a senior, nearing her eighteenth birthday this upcoming January, on the twenty-first. She's almost two years older than him. She almost never took her gloves off until last night. She loves chocolate. She laughs behind her left hand._ _She only smiled. __She wears a lot of blue. She likes rose candles. She's good at go-fish. He hates the way she says hello. She reads Calvin and Hobbes. She can't dance. She has a stubborn strand of platinum at her hairline. Her breath smells like mint, and there's still so, so, so much more that he knows and wants to know. __He wanted to memorize every detail, every freckle of her face. __ He will never get enough of her._

_She's smart. She's beautiful. She's mature, mysterious, sexy, playful, and absolutely irresistible. She's his best friend's older sister._

_He's completely smitten with her._

_ She's completely off-limits._

_ And yet what Annahad said bothered him because while he believed he did know a lot about her, _

**.**

**.**

_it wasn't enough to justify that he knew the taste of her lips. _

_("You're such a good friend, Jack.")_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-;-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hans was in highschool when you dated him in eighth grade, right?" Jack asked on the way to their usual lunch spot. His legs and back ached from all the books and homework he carried, and he could already feel that he had a long night ahead of him. Anna seemed just as worn out and tired, but handled it better, for she lighted her face with a smile and looked sheepish.

"Uhhh, yeah. I think he was."

"Is he Elsa's age?"

"Yeah. I think he is."

"... Did you know that before last night?"

"...No."

Jack paused, and thought, before a giving her a dimpled smirk. "What color are his eyes?"

"Dreamy?" Anna recalled.

"His best friend's name?"

"Probably John."

"Anna, what's his _last name_?"

"Southern Isles." She said certainly, for once in the conversation.

"Nooo," Jack drawled out, "But that's the name of his _school_."

"It is?"

"Did you know _anything_ about this guy?"

Anna's face matched her magenta scarf, and she whined, "Of _course_ I did!"

"Like what? What kind of hair gel he uses?"

"He loves sandwiches."

"Saucy." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Shut up. I'm not even with him anymore. I wouldn't remember any of that stuff."

"Well, did you when you were dating?"

She turned pinker and sputtered, "Again, I'm not with him anymore, it doesn't matter."

Jack stiffled a giggle and marched beside her towards the cafeteria. She jammed a shoulder roughly through the crowds, and when they reached a clearing, he came up with another question, "So what do you know about Kristoff?"

Any irritation at Jack's antics dissolved imediately. He was going for teasing, or getting some kind of embarrasing reaction to hold over her head, but was somehow intrigued by the sudden display of emotion written clearly across her face. How was it that one person could bring such content and happiness to his feisty friend? Anna always found reasons to smile, but this one was different. Jack was unfamiliar with the adoring, honey-sweetness melted in between her lips outside of any topic involving Kristoff. She opened her red mouth into a babble, and he found himself just slightly regretful of asking at all.

Just slighty.

The rest of him, however, was so painfully curious- curious to see what Anna liked about Kristoff. What did she see? What did girls want to see? What was he supposed to see in girls? What made someone want to be with another person for so long?

Obviously, Anna couldn't answer that last bit for him unless he asked, which would never happen. To his friends, Jack had no known crush, and that often caused them to push, or more accurately, shove girls his way in hopes of changing that. He's not saying he's never dated, or found someone attractive- in fact he did that to satisfy them (it didn't). They just put their self-assigned mission to get him that special someone on hold, and he wasn't going to encourage that again.

"Well. He's a loser-loner, whatever. And a grump."

'_How sweet'_, He meant to say, but she kept on talking. "He has a clumpy way of walking, maybe because his feet are kind of weird. He smells after practice, and sometimes he spends more time with his dog or in his room than with me or other people- he's super blonde and I've always had a thing for dark hair."

"You're very... affectionate." Jack almost squirmed, "Does he even know these things about himself? I swear..." She waved a hand and gave a sparkling smile- one that crinkled around the corners of her eyes and somewhat got the teal of her irises and red lashes to pop out more. "He's a bit of a fixer-upper, but he's sensitive, and sweet, and he loves hugs, and singing, even if he won't admit it."

Jack let her go on as they wormed their way through the cafeteria, throwing in a smile or a word or two before returning to his thoughts and never-ending list of questions. He wondered what sort of things his parents found in each other, like if his dad liked the way his mom snorted when she laughed, or if his mom smiled at his dad's messy hair in the mornings before he gelled it down for work. Did they care about these little details the way Anna did for Kristoff? Maybe they never noticed or dismissed it. Maybe they it they found it annoying, but how the hell do you fix a fixer upper?

**.**

**-;-**

**.**

"You know, you can sit, Jack."

"Huh?" Jack snapped out of it- whatever _it_ was- and found that he had materialized in front of the table, where four of his friends were sitting, and Anna was nowhere to be seen. He took the seat next to Tooth and across from Eugene and Rapunzel, acutely aware that she had finally spoken to him since her weird scene at the very table they were sitting at. Tooth's peach lips twitched into a frown, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He responded flatly. "Where'd Anna go?"

Bun, on the other side of Tooth, piped up, "She _just_ said she was going with Kristoff to the vending machines... where were _you_, mate?"

Jack spat, "Well, I see why youwouldn't know since you've been avoiding me for no apparent reason. What gives?"

He originally hadn't been planning on letting this get to him; he wasn't supposed to confront his two friends about it, but how could he not? He'd be full of it to say that it didn't hurt when his two best friends decided they didn't want anything to do with him for an unknown amount of time. Tooth flinched when he scowled at her, and some sadistic part of him found pleasure in her guilt.

"I'm sorry about that." She twiddled her thumbs, not meeting his eyes. She only proceded to infuriate him more with her attempt (or lie) lighten the mood whilst hiding behind her choppy, colorful hair, "I was, like, PMS-ing or something."

He gave her a hard look, a challenge to get a rise out of her, or at least tell him the fucking truth, "Yeah. Whatever." He finally seethed when she still didn't look at him. Tooth regarded Eugene and Rapunzel with a shrunken voice and the threat of tears pooling in her deep eyes, and they returned with cautious words, exchanging nervous and uncomfortable frowns when the other girl wasn't looking.

"So what did you two do last night? Didn't you have a date?"

Flynn's honey brown eyes flickered to meet Jack's own, "We did, but something came up."

Tooth's eyebrows furrowed, "What happened?"

"Other than the storm, Elsa sort of ran away yesterday. We helped her parents try to find her."

"You and Zel?"

"No, Jack and I."

"-Actually" Jack said, "I stayed with Anna. I didn't do much but help bring Elsa to her room when they found her."

Tooth looked mortified, "You were in her _room_?" She said like it was disgraceful. She corrected herself, "I mean, is she okay-"

"Holy shit!" Eugene exclaimed. He pointed a finger at Jack with wild and frenzied gesticulations, eyes glowing and brows raised high on his forehead. The wickedest smile Jack has ever seen split his face "Ho-_ly shit_! You _little_ slut!"

"What?" He said nervously, stomach dropping because what the eldest man had to say could not be good if he was this excited.

"That's a hickey! You have a hickey! Just _what_ were you and Queenie doing in her room last night!"

Tooth's horror intensified, as did Bun's outrage. Rapunzel gasped and hit her boyfriend in the chest, as if offended that her friend could be accused of such a thing. Jack's heart lept into his throat as he struggled for words to deny them. "Ow! What? You don't see it? Look there on his neck!"

Jack himself looked down to his chest to try to peer at his throat, which, as you know, dear reader, isn't the easiest thing to do- impossible, even. His friends, however, sat with a clear view of the proud, red marking where his pulse would be found. Rapunzel gasped again, "Oh my god. Did_ Elsa _do that? Jack, _what_...?"

And while Eugene inwardly bounced to himself like a fangirl, while shooting Jack suggestive smiles, everyone else had fallen silent with the gravity of the situation. Jack's ears burned as red as the mark, and he berated himself for missing it in the morning, when something could've been done to hide it. Soon, the tension became too thick for one dark haired member, and Bun snarled, "Well that's bloody messed up! Fuck, Jack, that's Anna's_ sister!_"

Tooth said nothing.

Rapunzel was appalled.

Bunny was livid.

Eugene was just beginning to realize his mistake.

"I know! I Know!" Jack surrendered. He squeezed a knuckle into his brown locks, "I know, I'm sorry! Things are just so messed up! I- I don't even know how it happened!"

"You know better than to fool around with her!" Bunny yelled. His green eyes looked like acid and his blue-ish raven hair look frizzed up.

His jaw dropped, "F- _fool _a_roun_- I'm not! I won't! _I wouldn't!_"

Rapunzel spoke, her apprehension replaced with shining eyes and contained ecstasy, "Wait, so you're serious about her?"

His eyes widened, "N-no! Yes! There- We aren't-"

"When did you guys even start seeing each other?" The blonde's smile was crazed as she practically threw herself across the table to lean over him. He almost got a mouthful of her gold long hair with how close she was.

"What's going on?" Kristoff came up to them, arm slung around Anna. "Who is Jack seeing?"

"No one!" Rapunzel squeaked as she reared back into her seat. "A dentist! For his teeth!"

"And that makes you happy because? I would expect this more from Tooth." Kristoff didn't look sure of how to respond, but looked at the quiet girl with feather extensions for good measure. She only gave a weak smile and said softly, "I just realized, I have to meet... I forgot something in my locker. Bye."

They let her slink away.

**.**

**-;-**

**.**

_ Her parents had something against phones- and social media, and people, or pretty much anything that could possibly taint their innocent little "flower" (ahem, Eugene). Jack wondered how she lived under the surveilance of her parents without suffocating, but then thought of how her sneak outs to spend time with Flynn and the rest of their friends were increasing, and he came to see that maybe she was, slowly. After all, a flower needs sunshine to live. _

So Rapunzel's voice bubbled over her family's home phone since she didn't have a mobile to text him with. Her twitters about how cute he and Elsa would be as a couple encouraged him, that is, until they died down into a mumble. "Punzie?"

"Wait a sec, you said you guys kissed _last night_?" He could practically see the panic on her brow through the speaker.

"Yeah. Why?"

She was a little quiet when she said the next words, as if reluctant. "What? Rapunzel I can't hear you."

"Anna said she doesn't remember last night."

Jack's heart dropped, either with worry or disappointment, or just outrage because he felt like he'd been cheated. He really hoped Rapunzel was just mumbling again and he had heard her wrong. "Wait, what? Why?"

"Anna texted me saying that Elsa woke up and said she didn't remember last night. Or, she remembers some of it, but she woke up with a headache, like she hit her head or something."

"Then...!" Then _what_? What was he supposed to do? He couldn't tell her about last night- what if she freaked? He hoped she wouldn't freak. He hoped that she wouldn't be disgusted if he told her that they kissed. In his grief, Jack recalled the chill of her skin and the warmth of her peppermint mouth and his heart dropped again. He _couldn't_ tell her. They just never danced, she never called him cute... they never kissed... he just had to accept that, and that last night just never happened.

He thought of Anna's smiling face,

_("You're such a good friend, Jack.")_

-and then saw that he also had to accept that maybe it would be better if it never happened again.

**.**

**-;-**

**.**

_"Jackson."_

He awoke with a jolt, sheen of sweat along his hairline, pounding heart, and the ghost of Elsa's breathless whisper echoeing in his mind. He had a very good dream, just not the most innocent. Jack turned red, which he thought he was starting to do much too often these days, and covered his face as if someone else was in the room to see his shame. He tried to push out every last image of her that less than pure, every fantasy his hormones had conjured up for him in his dreams last night from his mind because how the_ hell _was he supposed to look Elsa in the eye today?

**.**

**-;-**

**.**

"Jackson!"

hollered a voice behind him. Jack swallowed because no one else called him that save one person whom he wasn't exactly emotionally ready to face that day.

"Hey!" She said when she caught up to him. She matched his footsteps and grinned.

"Hi." He responded, and he was surprised by her change in appearance. She let her tight bun loose into the wild side braid that he had last seen her with, and he wanted to feel it's silkiness like he had_ that night_. She wore a blouse a shade lighter than teal, and actually low enough to reveal her defined collar bones. The tone she used with him this morning was lighter, free of any burden, and definately happier.

Her gloves were gone again. He didn't miss them one bit.

"You look nice." He told her, and was pleased with the blush that adorned her cheeks, but sharply averted his gaze from the plunge of her neckline and shorter, form-hugging pencil skirt when a particular image (which he discovered his mind seemed to favor because it replayed in his head continuously throughout the morning) popped up.

"Thank you." She replied smoothly. "You do, too."

He was flooded with warmth at her words, despite the fact that she was probably lying since he was just wearing the same white long sleeve that counted for about half of his wardrobe. "So what's up?"

"Oh. Anna told me that you helped me last night, I just wanted to say thank you, and that if you ever need anything..." She surprised him further when she appeared nervous. "I want to make it up to you. Taking care of me probably wasn't a very fun experience, and you might have had homework- and I still owe you a tutoring session."

"Oh, don't worry about it," He tried to tell her, "It's fine."

She ignored his protests, "We could do the lesson today, if you would like?"

For some reason, resisting his aching mind telling himself to stay away from her, he said okay.

**.**

**-;-**

**.**

The tutoring wasn't going well.

Well, it wasn't going terribly, either. The two sat in her room at the table, Elsa noticably closer (at least, it was noticable to Jack) than her three-foot distance. They hadn't started anything productive, but she looked in deep thought, which he was thankful for because he wouldn't have been able to focus anyway with everything that's been going on. At the same time, though, her silence unnerved him. He simply slumped into his chair, bare feet tapping and his dry hands twisting at a piece of lined paper, just for something to do until he gathered the courage to ask once again,

"Are you okay?" Because she still refuses to answer this same question properly. He was still fifty percent sure that he shouldn't have allowed himself to be there. Just the day before he had told himself that he would leave her alone, and less than twenty-four hours later, his was in her room.

"Hm? Oh, pardon me. I'm just thinking." She gave him an embarrassed smile before turning to their textbook, "So, your class is working on the conjugation of _avoir_-"

"You gave us a scare on Wednesday. " He knew he was stepping into personal territory, but he was involved, in way, so he took a chance. "So what's been going on?"

Her blue eyes flashed guiltily, "I don't remember much, but I know it was bad." Jack's gut twisted painfully when he remembered the way her body fit into his, but the foriegn flutter in his stomach at her lack of hesitation to talk to him so openly made up for it. "None of them will leave me alone. They're always watching."

She got a pained expression so alike to one of Rapunzel's when her parents scolded her something stupid, like she was trapped. In a way, she might've been. Elsa was still alien to her new home, not knowing who her mother or sister really was, suddenly having to accept a new man as one of her parental guardians, only knowing a few of her sister's friends to an extent, the only person she relied on gone... and having to deal with this after being sheltered in home schooling, separated from half of her family for years. Elsa also always seemed like she was holding back, calm, cool, collected...

controlled.

Jack flushed because he didn't know if he was supposed to know this; it was pretty deep stuff to know about someone you met only around a month ago. But Jack looked at Elsa and knew he couldn't stand to see her so lost, and considered the thought that she's never opened up to anyone, as Anna had said, because she never had someone to open up to.

"Then let's get out of here." Jack wanted to be that someone.

"What? Where?"

Why not? Jack didn't have hockey practice so there was still daylight to burn. They weren't doing anything important, and both needed some fresh air. He would also take staring into her pretty eyes for the next couple of hours over reading a textbook. As for his homework, he really could care less. "A field trip."

The corner of her mouth tugged up, "Where?"

**.**

**-;-**

**.**

"_Mon Ch__éri_? An ice cream parlor?"

The little place had smooth, shined, white floors and counters and a sundry of different colors of the cold dessert. Outside and on their napkins and walls was a cartoon of a pink-faced girl with a pixie-cut and a single antennae, like a cherry. Jack's mouth watered at the smell of chocolate dipped strawberries and cones.

"_Mon __ch__éri_ means _cherry_, right?" Jack asked her. She shook her head.

"It means_ my girl_. Why here?"

"This is a french lesson, right?" Jack flashed her a coquettish smile akin to Eugene's smolder. Elsa settled for vanilla in a chocolate cone bowl, and Jack ordered a coffee scoop with rainbow sprinkles, and paid for both of them. They seated themselves at a table outside by the fountain since the weather was nicer than normal, with chills of the baby blue skies and a lazy sun, as if morning had never passed and it wasn't four o'clock in the afternoon.

"I really could have paid for my own." She told him, and Jack shrugged.

"Nah. It's fine, I got it." He licked at his ice cream, getting some on his nose in the process, to which Elsa giggled.

"That's a good look for you." She teased, and he rolled his eyes and struck a pose, making her laugh more. Jack liked her laugh, it reminded him of bells and made him feel like he could float. Sometimes he even wished she wouldn't muffle it behind her hand, but he thought that was cute, too. "So, how am I supposed to teach you here?"

"Um," Jack took another quick lick, "I dunno. How do you say_ ice cream_?"

She shook her head, "_La glace ou crème glacée_, but why would you need to say that?"

Jack always got shivers when she spoke in french. He could never get his sentences to run so flawlessly. Of course, Elsa _had_ lived in Europe. "_Je mange la glace_. I eat the ice cream. There."

"But," She stopped herself, choosing not to argue. "Okay, fine." She looked around for a moment, before getting a content look and putting her ice cream bowl down. Jack's blue eyes followed the movement, getting used to the sight of the smooth, pale skin of her hands and elegant fingers. He subconciously felt at his own palms, and the roughness and cold that they were. "I want you to look around and name whatever you can in french."

Jack pressed his lips into a thin line, knowing that his pronounciation was still pretty terrible. "Uh, alright."

He picked up her spoon by the handle, "Uh, _couteau_."

"_Cuillère_." She was quick to correct him.

"Close enough." He muttered under his breath. He pointed to the table. "_Tableau_."

He waited for her to tell him he was wrong, but she only nodded, and beamed as though she were proud. "Wow, really? Hem, I mean, " Jack pointed to another object: her blouse, "_Chemise_."

She nodded again, and he started to get sure of himself as he picked up a napkin, "_serviette_."

She nodded once more and without even thinking about it, so eager in his accomplishments, he put down the napkin and grabbed her hand, "_La main_."

She blinked owlishly and observed him with her blue eyes, startled by the sudden contact, but not pulling away. She bit her rose petal mouth, barely, but it was enough to steal his attention and train his own blue eyes to her thin lips, and he craved peppermint. Maybe he should've gotten mint chip instead of coffee. He let that thought pass. Even if jittery, he felt at ease and peace with the faint sunlight that peeked through the clouds and felt like hugs along his flat cheeks and big ears. Her hand was as cool and as smooth as the night of their first tutoring session, and he treated himself to relish it more by stalling.

"_Les doigt_," He named her fingers when she still had yet to utter a word. They stayed in a comfortable silence, him absentmindedly playing with her fingers and their ice cream forgotten and melting. Jack didn't think to look up at her face, but she watched him carefully, memorizing the crinkles of his eyes, the curve of his nose, and skinny face. He felt eyes burning into his head, so he finally met her gaze, and grinned. She gave him a simmering warm smile.

"Hey Elsa!" Jack yanked away like he'd been burned, and heat shot up his neck. Elsa, on the other hand, withdrew her fine wrist, not the slightest bit fazed when she turned to the voice who called her, smile stiff.

"Hello Snotlout. How are you?" A group of dirty-looking people came up to the two. Jack's hands tingled from holding Elsa's, but he paid it no attention as he stirred his melted coffee cup and studied the people talking to her. All of them wore baggy clothes and had long hair, some of which looked like it needed to be washed. He didn't recognize them, so he supposed that they were seniors. A pair of fraternal twins- one boy and one girl- stood next to an obese man with a patchy, thin beard.

The last one who she called Snotlout stood in front of the gang and sneered at Jack, but the sour look slowly ebbed away, switching his eyes to Elsa, then him, and Elsa again. He looked at Jack with new found respect, albiet a little annoyed, and asked incredulously. "Whoa, are you guys on a_ date_?"

"N-" Jack was interrupted.

"Yes, we are."

**.**

**-;-**

**.**

**Yes, I DID use the clich****é 'she does not remember' plot thing. Sorry if you're sad.**

**SADLY, that is all I can write for this weekend, and probably for the next two weeks or so because I still have to update my other story, ****Claimed****, and I have a ton of homework for, most likely, this whole week. I WILL have a Halloween special and a few snippets/drabbles, sort of, to give you a heads up, I guess? **

**AND ALSO:**

**I have a few other Jelsa AU ideas and summaries that I mostly like just because I have made some cover art for them (PLEASE CHECK THESE OUT):**

**Drama/ friendship/romance:**

_**Home**_

_**After being abandoned by his creator and his family, imaginary friend Jack Frost doesn't think he could ever learn to love another child. That is, until he meets a little girl who doesn't know how to stop bringing her worst fears and thoughts to life. Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends AU. Eventual Jelsa.**_

**Fantasy/Romance:**

_**Enchanted Once More:**_

_**Inspired by Disney's "Enchanted" and "Once Upon a Time". Queen Narissa is at it again! When more of Disney's people start disappearing into reality, Mickey Mouse is desperate. Desperate enough to ask for help from Dreamworks... Dreamworks' Guardians of Childhood. Jelsa.**_

**Romance/friendship:**

_**Elsa's Declassified**_

**-School Survival Guide, for all teens. These are the confessions of a late bloomer, and help through puberty. This is adolescence and only year one... Good luck. Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide AU.**

**Drama/Romance:**

_**I Kissed the Wrong Girl **_

_**-And I liked it (too much). Jack is trying to win over his long time crush, whom he has an "almost thing" with, but after sharing a so-called "platonic" New Years kiss with his best friend, he feels as though his mind has been split in half. Sort of love triangle. ToothJackElsa. **_

**Friendship/Fantasy/Romance:**

_**His Classmate**_

_**Jack Frost decides to pop into Jamie's junior chemistry class and is intrigued with the quiet girl who sits in the right corner seat. Snippets**_

**Fantasy/Drama/Romance:**

_**Lost Boy**_

_**Independence/conscience/choice/experience, Lust/passion, Love, Courage, Security/Sensibility/Acceptance...Jack Frost discovers that there are protectors of every age, including the difficult shift between childhood and adulthood: adolescence. These spirits cannot be seen, but exist in everyone. Of course, Jack never knew. He never really had to grow up.**_

**Friendship/Romance:**

_**Two Sisters**_

_**JELSA. Ever wonder how Anna handled her lonely world? Well, with the help of Jack Frost, she is able to rediscover fun and her own meaning of life; who she is as a person and her self-proclaimed role. But when her best friend starts falling for her sheltered, elusive sister, it's Anna's turn to help him.**_

**Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance:**

_**Don't Let Go**_

_**A rush came over her when she jumped. It was the same feeling she got when she leaned out too far of her bedroom window, and the aching lonliness and self hatred in her heart was replaced with adrenaline...like she was one with the wind and sky. A darker take on "Let It Go" that takes place where Elsa's ice bridge should have been made. **_

**I have other summaries and stuff, but there's just**_** too much!**_

**I might do a separate story just to dump different plotlines and snippets of these ideas, much like ****Plots on Pause**** by anastasia 1234 (which is really great and has better, more origional plot ideas, by the way.) **

**Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
